A Moment in Time
by storyteller4544
Summary: A/U Tony's life changes in a moment when he meets a new girl. My timeline for cases is going to be a little different than canon since I messed up by putting Vance in the beginning instead of Jenny. Please forgive me. No ZIVA or McAbby, sorry and Gibbs won't a good guy to begin with. He needs to earn Tony's respect back.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan Fiction story. If anyone likes the beginning let me know and I will continue. These two have a long way to go. By the way, don't like TIVA so won't see any here.**

Tony was over feeling sorry for himself. After the whole fiasco regarding Jeanne he had learned a few things about himself: 1) he liked being in love, 2) he liked being respected as a professor and 3) he remembered how much he loved learning and how well he did in school. That is how he found himself sitting in a PhD class at George Mason Saturday morning at 8am on a freezing cold January morning when he should have been in his nice warm bed. Wouldn't Probie be surprised to see him in this class? Tony had learned over time that Tim and Ziva really didn't respect him. They didn't understand that he knew about the jokes and the undercurrents of no respect. Tony had been getting that his whole life so it never surprised him, disappointed him, made him sad, but did not surprise. Even Gibbs had been treating him differently, especially since Mexico and Jeanne.

As Tony sat in the class waiting to begin, he sat thinking about all the different moments in his life that had led him here. Not even to this class, but where he was in life and what he wanted to do. He had turned down Rota and since Vance really did not like him, he didn't think that he would be seeing another promotion any time soon. Maybe it was time to get a different job. He received offers on a regular basis. Tony chuckled quietly again. Wouldn't Probie be surprised on how many offers and where they came from? Tony was sure even Gibbs did not know how many he received.

Tony had also learned to wear masks. He was very adept at making people see what they wanted and expected to see. Maybe he was at fault, only showing the goofy, fun-loving prankster, but you would think after almost five years with Tim and three with Ziva they would have learn more about him. It had really hurt him when Ziva had invited everyone over for dinner without him; and he never did hear a really good excuse. Tim continued to hold his education over Tony not thinking that Tony was not as smart as him because he went to MIT and Tony was a jock. What Tim forgot, was that Tony had been good enough to go pro. He had played in the Final Four. Tony may only talk about his PhyEd degree and Ohio State, but he also received a minor in music. When he started at NCIS Tony learned that he needed a Master's to be a Senior Field Agent. Did Tim really believe that Gibbs would allow Tony in that position without it? Did Tim think that Vance would? Tony knew that if he did not have his Masters in Criminology, Vance would have used that excuse to kick him to the curb. Vance really didn't like cops. He liked agents like Tim; smart on computers, slow on street smarts.

More people walked into the classroom. Tony once again concentrated on his surroundings. He didn't recognize anyone yet, but you never knew. Tony loved to people watch. It was so much fun for him. He could put stories to people he watched; this one was a spy, that one was a jewel thief. Then Tony saw a woman walk into the room, she was pretty with dark red hair. (Wouldn't Gibbs like her!) She was tall about 5'8", slender but not skinny. She came and sat at the desk next to him. Tony could feel his heart beat just a little quicker.

"Hello" said Tony.

She looked over and smiled, just a small one. The first thing she noticed where his green eyes, direct and piercing. As she focused on his face, she saw a very handsome man. She sighed and thought to herself "I am in so much trouble". The professor called the class to order.

After class was finished, Tony was gathering his belongings before he left. The professor was taking questions at the head of the class and he knew that he needed to talk to him before he left about his job and schedule. Tony waited his turn.

"Professor, I need a moment of your time please."

"Of course, what can I do for you Mr.?"

"DiNozzo, Tony DiNozzo. I wanted to tell you who I am and what I can do if I miss a class." He paused. "I don't want to, but I may not have a choice because of my job."

"What is it that you do that you would miss my class? I don't really approve of missing these classes. As you know there aren't that many to begin with and I cover a great deal of material at every class as you can see by today's example."

"Yes, Sir. I understand completely. I am a federal agent and I never know when I will be getting a phone call or when I need to go to a scene. I will do anything to make sure that I don't miss."

"What agency do you work for Mr. DiNozzo?"

Tony sighed. No one ever knew what his agency stood for. "NCIS."

"Navel Criminal Investigator Services. I bet you didn't expect me to know those initials." The professor laughed. "I used to be Navy myself. Ok, just keep me informed, let me know in advance if you can and I would recommend finding a partner in the classroom to help you with notes and such if you can. It would probably be better for you."

Tony looked around the classroom and saw the woman still sitting at her desk. Tony shrugged his shoulders. He had never been shy with the ladies so he figured all he had to do was ask. Maybe she would be willing to help him and he could make a new friend.

Tony walked up to the pretty redhead. "Hi, I'm Tony. We didn't get a chance to talk before class started. I thought maybe we could help each other out."

Alex looked up at Tony. At 6'2", it was a long way up and he sure was pretty. "Hi. I'm Alex. What can I do for you Tony?"

"I thought we could help each other out with the class. With studying and note taking and such." Tony smiled his best smile, the one that made every girl's heart melt. "I don't know about you, but schedule can be really flighty and I am looking for a study partner; someone that can share their notes with me if I can't make it to class or I can share with you. You understand, help each other out."

Alex thought about it. She paused before she answered. "Well, what do you do that you may not make it to class? It better be important. I would hate to think I am working with someone who doesn't care. I have to take this class for continuing education so I will not be fooling around."

Tony answered. "I'm a cop. We have to take weekend calls and we can have some really crazy hours. I just may need a little help sometimes. I also know that when I went to school to get my masters it helped to have someone to study with."

Alex looked at him again. Alex understood crazy, in both hours and days. After all, she was a marine and a JAG attorney. "Ok let's see how it goes. Here is my contact information. You can reach me on my cell." Tony took the piece of paper she had written on. Tony handed Alex his contact information as well.

Tony smiled at Alex. "Who knows, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

a/n What happens when Alex finds herself assigned to NCIS and what will Tony do?


	2. Chapter 2

**I messed up the timeline. Jenny should still be alive, but since I am AU anyway I figured it won't matter. I am picking the best storylines to add to mine. **

**All mistakes are mine. **

This was the third weekend of classes. He and Alex had been having lunch after each one. As they sat across from each other at the little cafe Tony realized how relaxed he was and how much fun he was having. Alex was smart as well as beautiful.

Alex and Tony had decided that they would not talk about work at all. Alex didn't know what Tony other than being a cop and Tony didn't know what Alex did. They figured if they could talk about other things than work, they would be so much better off. Neither believed work should come before their new found friendship.

Tony took a sip of his tea and said, "Alright, I don't think I will be attending next week's class. I thought I was going to be available, but unless something changes, I may be stuck at work. Will you be there and can I steal your notes from you?" Tony smiled his best smile at Alex.

Alex tipped her head sideways and laughingly said, "Don't think that smile is going to work on me. It will cost you big if you don't come to class, we only have three left and next week is supposed to be big."

Tony laughed. "I know. Problem is we are on call and I may have to go in, even if I can make the class, I may have to leave early. I already talked to the professor to let him know."

Alex paused again. "It really is no problem. I don't mind, just keep in touch and let me know."

Alex and Tony finished lunch and Tony walked Alex to her car. Alex says, "You know that you don't have to walk me to my car, I can take care of myself." Alex smiled at Tony.

Tony answered. "I know, but it makes me feel manly and important to walk a beautiful woman to her car. Please give me this moment."

Alex laughed. Looked up at Tony, smiled again as Tony leaned down to kiss her goodbye, just a soft kiss on the cheek. His warm lips just lingered a moment on Alex's cheek.

"Have a great week Alex, I'll call you during the week and keep you updated on everything."

Alex smiled again, sighed, and told Tony goodbye. As Tony closed Alex's door, she shook her head and realized that this was something special. That Tony was special - kind, sweet, and let's face it, gorgeous. Alex looked at Tony though the car door window and waved goodbye.

Tony walked to his car, he also took a deep breath and wondered if Alex would really like to go out with him. Tony usually didn't lack confidence when asking out women, but this girl was special. He could tell and it worried him. He wondered if he was special enough for her, if he could stay committed to one person.

Monday morning came very early. Tony had studied most of the weekend since he was on call the following week. He knew if he caught a case it would be hard to keep up with the work load from school. He stopped at the cafe early Monday morning to pick up everyone's coffee and tea order as usual. He arrived at the office early and put it on everyone's desk.

Mark, the SFA from another of the MCRT teams, came over to talk to Tony. "Hi Tony."

"Hi Mark. How was your weekend?"

"Luckily quiet, no cases so just worked cold cases and paperwork. Good news is that I finished the SFA paperwork for the week so that I don't have to worry about it."

"Yeah, I know. I was studying all weekend so I didn't come in."

"Oh that's right, how is the class going? Still keeping it quiet?"

"Yeah, just keep it between us for now right?"

"Not a problem. You don't need more crap from your team. Tony," Mark paused, "you really need to do something you know?"

"Yeah, but not right now. Just let me work it out."

"Ok, but if you need to talk, you know you can talk to us, right. I mean the SFA's have to stick together."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks."

Mark look at Tony. "We are getting a new JAG attorney in this week. The kicked Montroll out because he wasn't doing the job. Scuttlebutt has it that he wasn't standing up to the supervisors enough and didn't know his way around a courtroom well enough to get our cases through. I think the new attorney is supposed to be really good, a marine and tough. Doesn't take crap from anyone.

Tony glanced up from his desk. "Really, it will be interesting to see if he can stand up to Gibbs. Montroll was afraid of him. I don't know if was because Gibbs is Gibbs or because he was a Marine and Montroll was Navy."

Mark laughed. "Me either. I guess we shall see. The JAG is supposed to be over later to introduce the new attorney this afternoon."

Tony and team Gibbs was out of town on a case when the JAG (Judge Advocate General) came into the NCIS headquarters. Admiral Harmon Rabb was only a one star, but knew his people really well. He had been involved with the MCRT teams for quite a while and had even found himself on the other side of the table a long time ago. He wanted to make sure justice was served. He also wanted to make sure his attorneys would win when they went to court whether it was before a JAG judge or a federal judge he did not like to lose. The new attorney that he was assigning was tough, fair and stood up for herself. She wouldn't let the MCRT teams push her around.

Admiral Rabb and Major Flores arrived at the NCIS headquarters at 9am to meet with director Vance. Cynthia showed them into Vance's office. The Admiral started the conversation. "Director Vance, due to the ongoing problems that we are having in court due to the illegal hacking and stepping outside the boundaries of the law, I have removed Montroll and I am assigning Major Flores to NCIS. I guarantee you that there will no more cases thrown out because of misconduct on behalf of your agents.

Vance looked down at his desk and said, "Admiral, I understand that we have had missteps and that some of the teams have worked outside the boundaries, but we are putting steps in place to keep that from happening again. We don't want out cases thrown out of court either. We want to win."

"Good." said Rabb. "We have no problem. I will introduce the Major to whoever is in the office right now and I hope that you will update the rest of your teams. The Major is very good at what she does and will have no problem standing up for what is necessary to win in court.

Vance looked at the Major. "Welcome Major Flores. I hope that you will enjoy your tenure in working here at NCIS. I have great teams with excellent closure rates so I don't see any problems."

The Major look at Vance and smiled. "I know that I won't have any problems. They can do it the correct way, or I will have them up on charges of misconduct. I have no problem what so ever in enforcing the law."

Vance smiled sickly thinking of the best MRCT team. They bended the rules if not outright broke them on a regular basis. It was going to be an interesting week. "Let's go introduce you to the teams."

The new Major and Gibbs' team had missed each other all week. The Major had been moving from one office to the other and Gibbs team had been working on a case. Finally it was time for the Gibbs team to meet the new attorney.

Vance saw Gibbs and his team come into the bullpen. Vance, standing on the balcony called Gibbs upstairs. "I need you a minute Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded and started up the stairs. Standing with Vance on the balcony Vance started the conversation.

"We have a new JAG attorney that will be handling all of the legal procedures for the MCRT teams now. Montroll is out. Major Flores is hardcore Gibbs, don't mess around with her. She won't put up with going outside the boundaries that Montroll did. She won't let you take shortcuts. She will have you up on charges if you are not careful."

Gibbs snickered. "Yeah, like I'm afraid of the attorney. She won't scare me. We will continue to solve cases and if she gets in our way it will be her problem."

Vance looked at Gibbs. "I don't think that attitude will work with her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Prayers for all those who lost loved ones yesterday and prayers for the speedy recovery of those injured. **

**And to all those who rush toward danger instead of away. Thanks. **

**Don't own, wish I did. **

Tony knew that he had to figure out a way to get to class on Saturday and decided he needed to talk to Ducky. Ducky looked up from his desk with the doors slip open. Ducky smiled when he saw Tony. He and Tony had become very close when Gibbs had left for Mexico. After Ducky had realized that Tony was by himself and the team was really not helping him, Ducky had encouraged Palmer to talk to Tony. Ducky knew that one day Palmer and Tony would be in the same place as he and Gibbs if Tony stayed with NCIS. While it was no surprise to him, Tony and Jimmy became good friends. Even after Gibbs was back, Ducky knew that the way everyone was treating Tony that sooner or later Tony would leave. Ducky was trying to do everything possible from keeping that from happening.

"Anthony, my dear lad, what can I help you with today?"

"Well Ducky, I have started working on my PhD and I need to go to class on Saturday. We are on call and I am not sure how to approach Gibbs. He really hasn't been talking to me lately and I really don't want to get that silent dark stare."

Ducky quietly laughed. "I understand Anthony, but if you don't want to miss class you are going to have to tell him what is going on. I know that he would not interfere with anything you are doing. He should be proud of you going back to school."

"I don't know Ducky, we haven't been communicating very well since he was in that explosion and went to Mexico. None of us have exactly. I don't even want to tell the rest of the team what I am doing since all I will get is ridicule. McGee in particular will tell me I can't do it."

"Anthony, do you think you can't get your degree?"

"Yes, I know that I can. It may take awhile, but I know that I am smart enough to get it done. I know that I am not as good on computers at McGeek, but who does he think ran the computers before he was placed on the team? I am a good cop. I know how to solve a crime. I don't need a computer to tell me how to do that. Besides solving crimes is about the person, not a computer. McGee and Vance forget about the human element. It is not the computer that kills."

Anthony, I know that you are frustrated with the team and Vance right now. I also know that you have every right to be angry with them, but please don't do anything rash."

Tony smiled at Ducky. "I won't. By the way, is your mother still available for tea on Sunday? I haven't been able to get over there in the last few weeks and I have missed playing the Italian Gigolo."

Ducky again laughed. "Tony she loves when you come over. I know that I appreciate the fact that you can entertain her for a while. It gives me a break. I cannot tell you, dear boy, how that helps me."

"I know Ducky. Just so you know I wouldn't do it if I didn't enjoy it. I really don't mind moving that toilet."

The door slid open and Gibbs walked in. "DiNozzo, what are you doing here. Why aren't you getting that information I asked for on the Lancaster case?"

Tony looked at Gibbs. "I am working on it boss. The computer is searching upstairs. I needed to ask Ducky a question."

"Did you ask him, did he answer?"

"Yes he did."

"Then what are you waiting for, get moving!" Gibbs snapped.

Ducky sighed as Tony said goodbye. "See you later Duck Man." Ducky nodded to Tony and looked at Gibbs. "Jethro, why are you being so rude to Anthony? He has done nothing to warrant such behavior from you. It was bad when you returned back from NCIS, just dumping his things back on his desk without so much of an apology, but things have not returned to the better. You are going to drive him away if you are not careful."

Gibbs just looked at Ducky. "If DiNozzo can't handle being on the team, than he can leave. I am not his babysitter."

"You don't mean that Jethro. That boy means the world to you." Jethro just looked at Ducky. "Or at least he did at one point." Ducky threw his hands in the air. "I don't know if you remember how much he meant to you before the explosion, but he has been with you the longest of anyone. Almost five years with the current team and two before that. You are going to lose him if you are not careful, and I won't blame him for moving on."

Gibbs looked at Ducky, shook his head and left.

Tony was in the elevator going back upstairs when it stopped on the floor prior to the bullpen. He looked up and saw a marine, took another look and gasped. "Alex?"

"Tony? What are you doing here?"

"I work here, what are you doing here?"

"I am the new JAG attorney assigned to NCIS. I started on Monday. Why haven't I seen you here before?"

"We were on a case this week in West Virginia, we had to stay there and investigate. We just returned home today."

Tony was stunned. They hadn't asked each other what they did for a living and now that was catching up to him. "Alex, can you grab a cup of coffee with me quickly. We need to talk about something before you meet the rest of the team."

Alex looked at Tony. "Ok, I have seen that cart out on the promenade; we can meet there in about 15 minutes. Let me run upstairs and dump my bag."

"Ok, that works. I need to finish something for Gibbs anyway. If I run a few minutes late I'll text you."

Just before the doors opened, "Wait Tony, did you say Gibbs?"

"Yeah, he is my boss, why?"

"Oh boy. We will be having a conversation later today on procedures. I had a case thrown out of court today due to an illegal search. He is not going to be happy with what I have to say to him."

Crap, Tony thought. This wasn't going to be pretty.

Fifteen minutes later, Tony and Alex met at the coffee cart out in the promenade. Tony took Alex's hand once they bought their coffee and tea.

Tony started. "Alex, my team does not know that I am back at school. I don't want them to know. Actually, the only people that even know that I am back in school are Ducky and Palmer."

"Why Tony? It's a good thing going back to school, why don't you want everyone to know?"

"It would take too long to explain now, but can you keep my secret for me. Very few people know what I am doing."

"Ok Tony. I won't say anything, but you will be explaining to me later, right? I know that we have been very careful on what we talk about, but I would like to understand." Alex smiled softly as she said this.

"I promise, I will tell you everything. Now I have a question for you. What are you going to do about Gibbs? He is not going to be easy to push around. He was also a Marine you know. Once a Marine, always a Marine. There are no X's."

Alex laughed. "Oh don't worry. I can handle that Gunny." Tony looked at Alex when said Gunny. "What you think I would go into battle without knowing who I was up against. Please, I was trained better than that."

Tony and Alex walked back to the entrance of the building. Saying hi to Sam and showing ID they were about to enter the elevator when Alex turned to Tony. "Go on up without me. If we are seen together you will get questions and I don't think you want any right now." Tony smiled at Alex and nodded thanks.

Gibbs looks up as someone approaches his desk. It is a Marine Major. "Major, what can I do for you today?"

"I am Major Alexandra Flores, I am the newly assigned JAG attorney as of Monday. I am here to talk you about the Anderson case. It was thrown out of court today on a technicality due to an illegal search. The defense proved this in court. Everything after you obtained prior to the phone records were ruled inadmissible, which means I can't use the phone records, credit card reports or even the betting slips from the track since he used his credit cards to get cash to buy the tickets."

Gibbs stood up at his desk and said "it is not my problem if you aren't a good enough attorney, Major," Gibbs sneered, "if you can't make it work, don't blame us."

Alex just looked at Gibbs and said very softly. "Special Agent Gibbs, I am very good at my job. One of the best or Admiral Rabb would not have put me here since this seems to be a common occurrence with your team. So here is how this is going to go from now on. If you need a warrant, come to me and I will be happy to get it for you if you have probable cause. If you don't then you are not doing your job right and I will tell you so."

Gibbs just looked at Alex for a long moment and came round his desk. He stood toe to toe with her and looked down his nose. "Be careful Major, don't overstep you bounds. You don't get to tell us what to do."

"Actually Special Agent Gibbs, I do get to tell you what to do. If you break the law then I will be happy to have you up on charges. I won't lose a criminal that should be behind bars because you stepped over the line."

Gibbs just continued to stare at the Major. He was slowly realizing that she wasn't going to back down. Gibbs noticed movement up on the balcony and it was Vance. Vance just shook his head and silently said to Gibbs. "Told you so."

The bullpen had been silent during the Major and Gibbs conversation. Everyone was slowly realizing that the new JAG attorney was not going to back down from Gibbs. Now it seems that Gibbs had two people that wouldn't back down from him. Tony DiNozzo and Major Alex Flores.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you thank you thank you for all of the reviews and follows and favorites. Never thought I would see. I will be answering the last round of reviews over the next two days. I started writing this and did not expect almost 3000 words, but I couldn't stop and never found a good place to break. **

**All mistakes are mine. **

**And still don't own, so sad.**

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony, McGee and Ziva just stood there listening to Alex talk to Gibbs. McGee looked guilty, Ziva looked concerned and Tony just stood there with a small smile on his face. He looked down at his desk to cover his grin. Tony knew that Alex wasn't going to back down and that Gibbs had met his match in the new JAG attorney.

Alex looked at the other agents in the immediate area. "I have not met you all yet. I am Major Alex Flores, I am the new JAG attorney assigned to NCIS and you all are?"

Ziva went first. "I am Ziva David. It is Officer David, I am a Mossad officer. I am assigned to NCIS." Alex nodded hello to Ziva and shook her hand.

McGee went next. "I am Tim McGee." Alex just looked at McGee.

"So are you the one who hacks, and tell me the truth now." Alex asked.

"Yes, Major I guess I am." McGee said sheepishly.

Alex looked at McGee. "Ok, here is how it is going to work from now on. You need to get into records. Call me first. You have cause, I will get a warrant. This is my card, which I am giving to each of you. I am never out of contact for NCIS. If I can't get the warrant, then I will make sure someone can. I will not lose a case because of tainted evidence. My job is to protect you and this agency and to make sure the cases are sound."

As Alex was talking she was looking at each of the agents in turn, and since she realized that everyone in the bullpen was listening to her talk to Gibbs and his team, she addressed then as well. "I want all of you to be protected. We are not going to lose a criminal because our case is legally suspect. I won't have it and I don't think you all want it either."

Alex stopped talking. She could see people nodding around her. Gibbs still had a dark look about him. He didn't like to lose. Alex ignored Gibbs and looked at Tony. "I don't think we have met."

"Ah, no we haven't," he stuttered. "My name is Anthony DiNozzo, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Tony smiled at Alex, one of his best smiles. Alex raised an eyebrow and looked at him and shook her head.

"Very nice to meet you Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

At that moment the elevator dinged and Ducky and Palmer walked into the bullpen. Gibbs saw then and asked. "Duck, what do you need?"

Ducky looked around the bullpen. Everyone was just standing there looking at the marine. He paused for a moment, nodded at the young lady and spoke to Gibbs. "We thought you should know that are John Doe has been identified. His name is Walter Adams, and he is a marine stationed at Quantico. He is assigned to the Sea Hawk that is currently in harbor at Norfolk."

Before Gibbs could say anything, Tony interrupted further conversation by introducing Alex to the ME and his assistant. "Major Flores, this is Dr. Mallard and his assistant Jimmy Palmer. Dr. Mallard is our ME." Tony smiled at Ducky. "He is the best ME in the business."

Ducky smiled at Tony in thanks. "Hello, Major Flores, it is very nice to make your acquaintance."

Alex smiled at Ducky. "Dr. Mallard, it is nice to meet you also. I have been reading your documentation on cases upstairs. They are probably the best reports I have ever read. Very thorough, which is something I appreciate very much; unlike some." Alex turned and smiled sweetly at Gibbs. Gibbs just huffed.

"Oh, and Dr. Mallard, you can call me Alex. Major Flores is only for hard cases."

Tony thought he was going to choke. Ducky smiled at Alex and asked her what her full name was. "Alexandra Flores."

"Excellent. Do you mind if I call you Alexandra. I like to use people's full names and yours is so beautiful."

Alex smiled at Ducky. She was charmed. She looked at Ducky and thought that he would be a good man to have on her side. "That would be fine Dr. Mallard. I would like that."

"And you must call me Ducky. All my friends do." Alex smile got even bigger. Ducky started asking Alex why she was her at NCIS. "So what brings you to our humble home?"

"I am the new JAG attorney assigned to NCIS. That is why I was reading your reports. I am going over all of the cases that are currently pending both for warrants and for court. If I have any questions may I come to you?

"Absolutely, it would be my pleasure. You can always find us in autopsy. And if you can't find me let me introduce you to Mr. Palmer. He is my assistant and learning to be a ME. He can also answer any questions you have."

"Major Flores." said Jimmy, hold out his hand. "It is very nice to meet you."

Alex smiled at Jimmy. "Mr. Palmer, it is very nice to meet you as well." So these were the two men Tony talked about after class. She could understand why he did. They both seemed kind and would not speak unkindly. What Alex did wonder, was why he had not talked about the other three people on his team? They did not talk about work, but they did talk about the people in his life. Tony was going to have to tell Dr. Mallard that she knew all about him so that he would not get upset with Tony.

Gibbs interrupted the conversation. "Ducky if that is all you have then the team needs to get back to work."

"Of course, Agent Gibbs. Come Mr. Palmer, we have outstayed our usefulness."

"Ducky." Gibbs whispered.

"Thanks for the info Ducky," said Tony. "Let me know if you get anything else." Ducky nodded and he and Jimmy left.

"Gibbs," Tony said tentatively, "don't you think you were a little harsh with Ducky? He was only bringing us some information that we needed."

Gibbs looked at Tony. "I am going for coffee."

Alex looked around the room at everyone and back at Tony. "Is he always like that?"

"Lately, yeah." Tony sat back down at his desk. This time Alex sighed and walked away. As she walked onto the elevator her phone rang with a text.

_Meet me later for lunch at coffee cart. Go from there. Let me know if can't make. 1pm. _

Alex texted back, _OK_.

Alex and Tony met for lunch at the coffee cart. "We can walk to a sandwich shop not far from the main gate if you want," said Tony.

"Ok, let's go." Alex answered.

Once Tony and Alex were seated at a table Tony took a quick look around before stating, "I guess I need to explain."

"No you don't. We said no work. And I can understand why now. Is he always that difficult?"

"He has been over the past six months, since he returned from Mexico. He lost his memory in an explosion and he hasn't been the same since. Once he was back in the fall he was still calling Ziva Kate or me Stan."

"Who are Kate and Stan?"

"Kate was my partner before Ziva. She was killed by Ziva's half brother. I don't think I am supposed to know that, but I do. It is supposed to be a secret, so please don't repeat it. I had the plague and was just coming back to duty when Ari killed Kate." Tony looked at Alex. His eyes showed nothing but sadness. Something Alex thought that Tony did not show to everyone. "Stan worked with Gibbs before I started with him. Stan was Gibbs SFA before me."

"Wait, go back. Stan I get, even Ziva I understand, but did you say you had the plague? The honest to goodness plague?"

Tony smiled. "Yeah, I did. Some crazy lady sent an envelope to NCIS and I ended up opening it up and next thing you know I am living under blue lights and fighting to breathe." Tony took a deep breath. "Kate stayed with me the entire time I was at Bethesda. She was a real trooper. I don't know what I would have done without her." Tony paused again. The look of sadness was back. "I miss her a lot. She didn't understand me, not really, but I knew I could count on her." Tony looked off seeing something Alex couldn't. Tony laughed at himself remembering. "The doctor who worked on me was Dr. Brad Pitt, he stated that he was not that Brad Pitt but would have loved to meet Angelina Jolie." Tony looked at Alex again and laughed. "He was great, him and Sarah. They kept me going when I wanted to give up. Sarah helped me laugh at myself. Kate would roll her eyes at us. Brad and I figured out he was the man who broke my leg at our big game when I was in college. OSU vs Michigan. Because of that I missed out on the NBA."

"Wait, you went to OSU undergrad?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?"

"No, I don't think you did, otherwise, I would have told you I went to University of Michigan for undergrad and Gonzaga for law school. GO WOLVERINES! and GO ZAGS!"

"Oh no!" Tony says laughingly. "I guess this means we can't be friends then." Tony teased. "But," he said, "since I am still friends with Brad and he is the one that ruined my career I guess I can forgive you from going to all of the wrong schools."

Alex laughed. "I think I can forgive you as well. My father, though, always warned me about men from OSU. Animals, I believed he called them." Alex laughed. "My dad played football for Michigan," she explained to Tony, "he never liked OSU."

Tony laughed. "That makes sense. Brad and I get together to watch any games now between the two teams. We have a great time." Tony took a deep breath. He wasn't quite sure that he and Alex and been seeing each other long enough to let her know exactly what was wrong with his lungs, but he decided to take a chance and be honest. "I have to see him every six months. He has me on a pretty tight training program to keep my lungs healthy. I run a couple of miles and swim laps. It helps to keep my lungs strong. I try to keep dry when it rains and keep away from people with colds. If I get a lung infection it could turn serious."

Alex looked at Tony while he explained his life to her. She had a feeling he didn't tell people this much about himself. She felt privileged that he did. "Who knows what you have to do to stay healthy, I don't think you tell people that often."

"No I don't. Ducky and Jimmy know, but that is about it. Jimmy is a real workout nut. He doesn't live far from me so we run together in the mornings. I usually swim in the evenings at the local Y. That actually helps me with breath control even more that the running."

Alex continued to watch Tony. She leaned in and placed her hand over his. "Thank you for sharing Tony. I know that you don't so I appreciate it." She smiled at Tony and Tony felt himself relax. "Damn," he thought to himself, "I am in so much trouble."

"Yeah, even Gibbs doesn't know to the extent I have to watch myself. I told him some of this before he left for Mexico, but I don't think he remembers. We used to be able to read each other without talking, but so much has changed in the last year or so, I don't know what to do. You saw him today; he wasn't backing down from you. He doesn't think he is wrong." Tony took a deep breath. "I was so impressed that you didn't back down from him today. I think a lot of people where in the bullpen. Most people don't stand up to him like that."

Alex just looked at Tony and stated proudly. "Tony, I am a United States Marine. We are the first to respond. I have been to places I can't talk about and done things that I will never forget. I had a life in the Marines before I went to law school and would have stayed there if I hadn't been injured and not able to stay. Your Gibbs does not scare me at all and he never will."

Tony looked at Alex and realized there was much there that he would not be able to ask but would have loved to. He wanted to know all about her and her life. He wanted her in his life. "Alex, I want to get to know you. I want to understand how you think. I want to see if we have enough to have a relationship, but you need to tell me if you don't. I don't want to start something and then we stop." Tony looked into her eyes. "Tell me what you are thinking."

Alex looked deep into Tony's green eyes. She loved his eyes. If you looked deep enough you could see his soul. Tony didn't hide from people he cared about and she knew she was blessed in that he wanted to share his life with her. Alex knew that the next few steps with Tony would change her life and she was ready. Alex held out her hand.

"Tony, I would be honored to know you, really know the person that you are. I may not be able to talk about my life in the Marines when I was younger, but I don't have a problem talking to you about everything else." Alex paused. "So Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, where would you like to start?"

Tony's smile was warm and genuine, a smile he did not share with many people. "I have to go to Ducky's on Sunday afternoon if we are not called to a case. I am seeing his mother and would like you to come with me. She will ask what type of underwear you are wearing, but it will be fun and you can help me walk the dogs."

Alex's eyes got big. "My underwear, what does visiting Dr. Mallard's mother have to do with my underwear?" Tony just laughed and shook his head. Alex shrugged her shoulders and said, "If I get to visit with that delightful Dr. Mallard again you have a deal and I will deal with letting his mother know what type of underwear I wear."

Tony stood up and took Alex's hand to take her from the table. "Oh my dear," he said in his best British accent, "you have no idea what an adventure this is going to be."

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

It was Friday late afternoon and Tony still had not talked to Gibbs about his class on Saturday. Since it started at 8am and lasted till 1pm he hoped Gibbs would at least let him stay till 10. Tony and Gibbs were the only ones left in the bullpen. Gibbs had sent Ziva and Tim home on time. Tony was working on weekly reports the SFA's had to complete.

"Hey Gibbs, can I ask you a question?"

"I think you just did DiNozzo."

"Yeah, listen I know that we are on call this weekend, but I have some where to be tomorrow morning from 8-1pm. I was wondering if I can be there with cell phone in hand for the on-call and I will be wherever you need me if you call me."

Gibbs looked at his SFA. Gibbs knew that things had been strained between them for a while. Gibbs was still working on getting his memory back completely, but he thought he remembered that he and his SFA had been closer than they were now but when he looked deeply he just couldn't remember. "What is so important that you can't be here DiNozzo?"

Tony took a deep breath. "Well, I am taking a class and it only lasts a few weeks. I would like to attend at least half of it tomorrow if at all possible."

Gibbs continued to look at Tony. Tony was finishing the last of his reports and printing them out. Gibbs didn't know that Tony wanted to finish up as he and Alex had their first date tonight and he didn't want to run late.

Gibbs took a deep breath and said, "Ok Tony, go to class, but check in with me on an hourly basis and come here after class. I know that we will have work to do even if it is on a cold case."

Tony smiled, got up went to the printer and took out the reports. He put them together and handed the folder to Gibbs. "Thanks Gibbs. I appreciate it. Just call me if you need me." Tony grabbed his gear and walked to the elevator saying goodnight to Gibbs.

As Gibbs watched Tony leave and checked the paperwork that DiNozzo had handed him, Gibbs realized two things: that Tony's paperwork was complete and perfect, and Tony still hadn't called him Boss since he returned from Mexico.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS**

**A/N Ok, so I have the next adventure planned and I will include the date Friday night and at Ducky's. Will try to post in the next couple of days. Thanks again for all the kind reviews and remember if you see any mistakes they are mine, but let me know so I can go back and fix them. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all the wonderful remarks everyone has given me. I am sorry if I did not answer everyone but I promise I will do better. I got a little behind. **

**Some great advise has been given to me and I am looking for a beta reader. If you would like to help me please PM me and I will get back to you. **

**All mistakes are mine, and again I find I don't own a thing. And since we didn't win the lottery on Wednesday, I am still looking for work. **

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony left the office at 5pm on the dot. He was supposed to meet Alex at the little Italian restaurant not to far from his home. He had told her the food was really good, and it was, but it was the home atmosphere that he really loved about the place. It was the type of cooking his grandmother had taught him. Both he and Alex like to eat good food and he could remember them talking about it.

_(After the second Saturday class)_

_"So, do you want to go have some lunch," asked Tony, "I am ready to eat my book bag I am so hungry." Tony's stomach growled at the same time causing Alex to laugh. _

_"Sure, what do you want?" _

_"Don't care, as long as it is good food," said Tony. _

_"Well, there is a great hamburger place not far from the school campus, we can go there."_

_Tony nodded and off they went. The hamburgers where great and they talked while they ate. Tony asked Alex, "Do you like to cook?"_

_"Actually I do, I love to cook. I didn't get much of a chance earlier in my career, I wasn't home much, but I try as much as possible now. What about you, do you cook?"_

_"I do. I love to cook. But like you I don't get that much time now. I tend to live off of take-out due to my work schedule," Tony paused and looked inside himself. "My grandmother taught me to cook Italian and Consuelo taught me how to cook just about everything else. Those were the only times I can remember that were happy. My mom was gone by then and dad really never paid any attention to me."_

_Alex just looked at Tony as he talked. She was getting the impression that he did not have a great childhood even though he came from money. Alex knew that money did not make the family. "Tony, will you cook for me one day?"_

_Tony pulled himself back to the present and looked at Alex. She was smiling that little smile that she had and her eyes were twinkling at him. He smiled at her and said, "Maybe," he drawled out. "We shall see how nice you are to me." They both laughed._

Tony was waiting outside the restaurant when Alex walked up the sidewalk. "How did you get here?" He had not seen her car.

"I took a cab, it was easier than trying to find parking." Tony opened the door for Alex and stepped into the restaurant. The smells immediately hit them and they both groaned.

"Anthony," Marco yelled across the restaurant. "What brings you here on a Friday night?"

Tony smiled, placed his hand on Alex's back, "Marco, this is my friend Alex and I brought her here to eat some of the best Italian in the city."

Marco smiled. "Excellent, bring her over to the back table, it is not so loud and I will see what we have to bring out to you. Alex, make sure Tony treats you right. You are the are the first girl he bring to me. Wait till the family meets you. They will be so excited."

Alex looked at Tony while they sat down. Tony helped her into her chair and Alex said, "first girl?"

Tony blushed. "Well, this is a special place, you are a special person, so only the best for you."

Alex continued to stare at Tony. She was so pleased that he had never brought another girl/woman to this restaurant; it meant that it was special, they were special and a warm feeling began spreading in her.

Marco's wife Elise came out to greet Tony. In rapid Italian Elise asked about Alex. "Who is the beautiful girl you bring me tonight Anthony, who? She is beautiful, are you going to marry her?"

Both Tony and Alex choked on their water. Alex answered Elise in Italian as well. "We haven't gotten that far in our relationship yet. This is just our first real date." Alex smiled to Elise while she said it.

Elise was thrilled, "Your Italian is excellent, you make good wife for our Anthony. Nice job Anthony." While Elise patted Tony's arm, a young man came out to refill the glasses and to bring Tony a bottle of wine. "Dad sent this out Tony. Mom, Dad said to go back to the kitchen and not embarrass Tony. Leave him alone with Alex."

Elise waved her hands at her son and started to shout at the kitchen as she walked away. Marco Jr looked at Tony and smiled. "Sorry Tony, mom's just happy."

Tony and Alex both laughed. "It's ok Marco. Marco, I would like you to meet Alexandra Flores. Alex this is Marco Jr. We call him MJ. He is studying law at Georgetown, so you both have something to talk about."

Alex smiled at MJ. "I am a JAG attorney and work at NCIS. What year are you in?"

"Second," MJ smiled. "I really enjoy it. I hope to work for the US Attorney's office when I am done. I worked last summer with them and hope to intern with them again this coming summer."

"Well, are you a good student? Both NCIS and the JAG have intern programs as well."

Tony answered first. "MJ is a great student. He is top of his class. He would make a great intern this summer."

"Well," said Alex, "keep us in mind when you are applying. We can always use good candidates." MJ saw his father bringing out food. "Thanks Alex I will keep that in mind."

Alex and Tony continued to talk as food was served. They didn't even order. The only question that was asked was if Alex was allergic to anything and she said no. For the next hour the pair quietly talked to each other. Once the main meal was finished Elise brought them dessert.

"Only chocolate will work for Anthony, Alex. What about you." Elise asked in Italian.

Alex laughed and answered, "Chocolate always works for me too."

The two finished dinner and went to pay the bill. Marco came out "no, no, don't worry about tonight, first dates are always more important. Come back and we shall see." Alex and Tony thanked Marco and his family and left.

As Alex and Tony walked to Tony's car, Alex asked the question, "So do you go there a lot?"

"Yes, I do. I can go in any night, they sit me right away and sometimes in the kitchen if they are really busy. I have even been known to wait on tables if they are really busy." Tony looked at Alex and smiled. "They treat me like family."

Alex smiled again at Tony. "You are very lucky to have a place like that." Alex took a deep breath of the night air. "So what's next. I really don't want to end it now."

"No not ending, we are going somewhere else and it is a surprise." They had arrived at Tony's car. The new old mustang had replaced the one that had been blown up. "Get in and hang on, it won't take long to get where we are going and I hope you will enjoy it."

Tony got into the car and started to drive. He hoped he had learned enough about Alex in the past few weeks that she would enjoy where he was taking them. As they pulled into the parking lot Alex turned to Tony and smiled and then started to laugh. The had arrived at the Virginia County Youth Fair. "Oh Tony, I haven't been to one of these in years. What made you think of this?"

"One of the guys was selling tickets to raise money for his daughter's school. They sell them every year and I always buy them, but I never can get anyone to go, but I thought maybe you would like to."

"I used to go every year when we were in school. One of us always had a project in one of the competitions and we came for concerts and the deep fried twinkies; I haven't had one of those in years." Alex grabbed Tony's hand. "Come on, we have to get inside. I want to know who is singing in this year in concert and I want a deep fried Twinkie. "

Tony was thrilled. He couldn't believe she was so excited. Alex was like a little kid. They walked through the fair and tried to decide what to do first. They found out who was in concert and decided to pass. Alex nudge Tony toward the games. "Are you going to win me stuffed animal? You know that is what dates are supposed to do to impress the girl."

Tony laughed, grabbed Alex's hand and started at the first booth. It was a water gun shooting booth that blew up the balloons. Tony was competing against several kids at the same time. The buzzer sounded and the water began shooting out of the gun. Tony could hear Alex shouting and clapping as he was hitting the bullseye. All of the sudden Tony's balloon popped. Alex cheered loudly. The man running the booth handed Tony a small stuffed elephant. "Congratulations Mr. come back soon!"

Tony handed Alex the small elephant with a bow. "Thank you Sir. It is perfect." Alex reached up on tiptoes to kiss Tony on the cheek. Tony looked down at Alex, smiled, took her hand and walked to another booth down the row of carnival games. They also stopped at the stand for Twinkies, the gentleman in the stand said, "Get you deep fried Twinkie." Tony looked at Alex and held up one finger. Alex said, "Yes, just one, we can share. I can't eat more than that."

It had become late and the fair was shutting down. Tony and Alex walked back to the car. As Tony was holding the door open for Alex, she stopped, looked up at him and smiled. "Tony, that was a fantastic, I don't know what you are going to do to top this. It is going to have to be pretty spectacular."

Tony laughed. "Maybe you should plan the next one then."

Alex also laughed. "Maybe I should. Tony," Alex became serious, "I really have enjoyed getting to know you over the last month or so. I don't want to stop, but we going to need to talk about what we are doing at work and if you want anyone to know. You don't seem to, because you also never told me about Tim and Ziva. I want to see what happens next."

Tony moved around the car door and took Alex's hands in his. He brought Alex's right hand up for a kiss. "Alexandra, I want to see where we are going to go. I want to see more of you and for you to become part of my life." Tony paused and then continued, "I want to keep us private at work. We don't need everyone to know about us. I don't share my life with my team and in fact only a few people know about what I do in my life. I'll understand if you can't do this, but please understand I just want us to be private."

Alex looked at Tony for a time. She didn't say anything at first wanting to make sure she said her next statement with care. "Tony, you will need to explain that thinking in more detail at some point, but I understand the sentiment. We don't have to talk to people at work about our lives, I don't as a rule, but if my mother asks me who, what, where and so on I will tell her, I won't lie." Alex finally smiled again.

Tony let out a small chuckle, "Thanks Alex. You can tell you family all you want and I'll even put myself out there and say you can introduce me to mom if that will help. I am taking you to Ducky's on Sunday so you are meeting my family, I should meet yours."

Alex took her hand out of Tony's and patted his cheek. "Be careful what you wish for in meeting my family. We're nuts and no apologies." Tony laughed out loud.

"Get in the car." Tony ordered. "Time to get you home. We have class tomorrow and we both have to get some sleep." Tony walked around the car and got in, started the car and drove away. Alex grabbed the elephant Tony had put on the dash and thought. "GREAT FIRST DATE!"

Alex gave Tony her address and Tony pulled in front of the apartment building near Falls Church. Tony got out of the car and helped Alex out of the car. He walked her up to the door and Alex opened the outside door. They walked up to the second floor and paused at Alex's front door. Alex tilted her head up, Tony leaned down and they shared their first real kiss. It was slow, soft and very warm. Tony brought his hand up and caressed her cheek. "Have a great night Alex, I will see you in the morning."

"Good night Tony, safe drive home. Let me know when you get home, ok?"

"Will do." Alex opened her door all the way, waved goodnight to Tony and shut the door. Alex leaned against the door and let out a breath. "Oh WOW! When do we do that next." Alex walked back to her bedroom and put the elephant on the bed. Tony the elephant. Wouldn't he get a kick out of the fact that he slept in her bed. About 30 minutes later Alex received a text. _Made it home, thanks for a great date. See you tomm._

Before they both knew it Saturday morning came bright and early. Tony was really happy. He managed to make it through his Saturday class until 11am. He received a call and walked out of the classroom. "DiNozzo what's happening?"

Ok I am on my way. I should be there in about 20 minutes, I am not far from there.

Tony walked back into the classroom, whispered to Alex. "I will call you later. I enjoyed last night." Tony smiled as he look Alex in the eyes. "I don't know if I will see you this evening, but I will call about tomorrow and Ducky for sure." Alex nodded squeezed Tony's hand and also whispered, "Be careful." Tony smiled again to Alex and walked out.

The team met at the park. Ducky and Palmer arrived shortly after Tony arrived. There were two bodies so Tony figured he would not be seeing Alex tonight. He said hello to Ducky and Palmer and went to work on photographing the area as directed by Gibbs. Ziva's only comment to Tony was, "nice you could make it." Tony ignored her.

Ducky made his way over to Tony to ask him about class. Ducky quietly asked, "what about class today?"

Tony answered, "I had talked to the professor during last week's class. He was fine. I actually was surprised I was able to stay as long as I did today. Alex will take notes for me so it is no big deal. I mean I hate to miss, the prof understands."

"Alex?" asked Ducky, wondering if it was Alexandra. That would explain why he picked up a certain something between the two the other day when he met her.

"Yeah, it is Alexandra from work. Listen, Ducky, I haven't told the team I am going to class, Gibbs sort of knows, but I have not told him everything and no one knows that Alex is attending with me. That is how we initially met." Tony looked at Ducky, "Please don't say anything to anyone. I'm not ready yet."

Ducky quickly looked up at Tony. My, my he thought. This could be interesting. "No problem Anthony. I told you I would not say anything and I won't start now."

Tony smiled his thanks and added, "Ducky, would you mind if I brought Alex with me tomorrow when I come over to see you mother. I think she and Alex would get along great and I know that Alex would really enjoy your mother."

Ducky was thrilled. Tony wanted to share something of his life with someone. He looked at Tony and saw a wounded, brave man and thought what a wonderful thing it would be if he found someone he could be himself with, what a difference it would make in his life. "By all means, bring her with you." Ducky smiled at Tony, turned to walk away, paused, and turned back and asked, "She knows about Mother's way of asking about her underwear?"

"Yeah, Ducky," Anthony laughed, "I told her. We will see you tomorrow unless." Ducky nodded and walked away.

Gibbs looked at Tony and Ducky talking. He wondered what they were talking about. Tony looked happy when he was talking to Ducky. Gibbs then watched Tony turn back to his team and the mask fell back into place, the mask that showed nothing. Gibbs kept thinking that he was missing something when Tony looked at him with that blank expression, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Gibbs thought he remembered when he and Tony could communicate by just looking at one another, but when he looked now, there was nothing.

The team worked very late into the night before calling it a day. Gibbs looked at everyone and told them "Come in Monday morning 0700, we will get started again then. We won't get anymore information on Sunday when all the offices are closed." The team packed up and Tony looked at the clock, it was nearly 4am in the morning. He was happy that he would be getting a little sleep before he had to pick Alex up to go to the Mallards. Tony had texted Alex earlier with the time frame so she knew he would be picking her up at 12:30pm. Tony loaded his gear into the car and drove home. He entered his apartment, stripped, fell into bed and was out cold in less than five minutes.

Tony's alarm went off at 11:30am. He groaned and turned over in bed. He didn't think he had moved all night. As he looked at the ceiling he smiled to himself. He had a date with Alex. He had a date with Alex and he was sharing her with the Mallards. Tony smiled to himself got up and started his day.

Right on time he buzzed Alex in her apartment. Alex answered and heard Tony say it was him. She buzzed him in and the front door was open when he reached her door. "You know that your door shouldn't be left open like this. Anyone could come up."

Alex looked at him and just said, "Stop being such a cop." Alex and Tony looked at each other and laughed. "I am a marine you know. I can take care of myself. I am very good at hand-to-hand."

Tony looked at Alex, "Ok, we shall have to see, you, me at the gym and if you can take me down, I won't bother you anymore about your door. If you can't, you don't open this door until I come to it. Deal?"

Alex answered, "Deal. Are we ready to go?"

"Yes Ma'am! lets go. Mrs. Mallard will be waiting."

Tony and Alex arrived at the Mallards about 30 minutes later. As Tony knocked on the door the dogs inside went nuts. "I don't know if they know that it is me, or if they just bark like that when anyone answers the door." Alex laughed.

"Welcome Anthony and Alexandra, welcome to our home. I am so glad you both could join us for tea this afternoon." said Ducky.

Alex answered first. "Oh no Ducky, I am so happy I could be here. I can't wait to meet your mother and her dogs." she smiled at Tony and then looked at Ducky, "I also can't wait until he takes care of the dogs."

Ducky also laughed, especially when Tony rolled his eyes at Alex. "He is a good boy, Alexandra, as you will see. You can not do better. Come, come. Come meet Mother."

Ducky showed Alex and Tony in the the parlor. The tea service had been set up. The corgis were bouncing about Mrs. Mallard's feet. She looked up at Tony and said, "Oh it is my Italian gigolo. It is about time you got here. The toilet needs to be moved again and Chester needs to be groomed. Your late young man." She then looked at Alex. "Who are you, what are you doing here? You are that harlot aren't you? What type of underwear are you wearing, show me."

"Mother," said Ducky, "this is Anthony's friend. "She is here to have tea with us today." Ducky turned to Alex, "And watch Anthony move the furniture." Alex smiled at Ducky, took his hand, squeezed gently and started to speak to Mrs. Mallard.

"Mrs. Mallard, my mother has always sent me out with clean underwear, that is all you need to know. We are going to have tea while Anthony moves what ever you need moved; and once he has completed that chore he can groom the dogs for you. So the afternoon is planed." Alex turned to Tony pointed to the door and said, "Get to work you Italian Gigalo, you will receive a proper reward when you are finished."

Tony just stared at Alex. He couldn't believe what she said. She was siding with Mrs. Mallard. Tony shared a look with Ducky and the two men walked out of the room. Ducky looked at Tony once they were on the other side of the door. "Anthony, if you don't want that young lady I do. You take care of her, she is something special I think."

Tony looked at Ducky, "Ducky, I think you are absolutely right. She is something special. I can't believe she threw me out of the room." Tony laughed. "Come on Ducky, lets find us something stronger than tea. We can talk while Alex and Mrs. Mallard get acquainted. I think we are going to be here for a while this afternoon."

Tony and Alex stayed for most of the afternoon. After about an hour Ducky and Tony came back into the parlor to see how the ladies were doing. Mrs. Mallard and Alex were still happily chatting over a pot of tea. "Good you are back young man, did you move the toilet?"

"Yes ma'am, I did. Is there anything else you would liked moved today?"

"No, it is time to groom the dogs. Please start with Chester and then you can take care of the other three. Remember they all like to be brushed. Chester likes it rough when you brush him, don't forget that."

"No ma'am, I won't forget." Tony bent down to get Chester to get started on the dogs. He saw Ducky roll his eyes at his mother. Tony smiled at Ducky, a real smile to show how much he loved doing this. Tony looked to Alex while he picked up Chester and mouthed "having fun?"

Alex smiled a huge smile while she was talking to Mrs. Mallard and shook her head yes at Tony. She sat there having tea with a slightly batty old woman, spending time with Tony and Ducky and enjoying herself immensely. She wouldn't have traded this afternoon for anything in the world.

Tony finished up the dogs and went back into the parlor. Ducky had come to the kitchen to check on him on occasion. Tony also cooked while at the Mallards for Ducky on Sunday. It was enough food to freeze for a couple of meals during the week. It gave Ducky an evening off especially when Ducky's help could not stay.

"Are you staying for dinner tonight Tony?" Ducky asked quietly.

"I don't think so Ducky. We had a long day yesterday and I need to get something done this evening at home. If we can, the next time we come, we will try. I can ask Alex if she wants to stay, it is just too short notice this afternoon."

"I understand Anthony. I can't thank you enough for all you do on these Sundays. I know that I can even leave if I have to and Mother will be well taken care of."

"Dr. Mallard, " Tony said formally, "I hope you know how much I enjoy coming over here and being with you and your family. It means so much to me that you would trust me enough with your mother."

Ducky looked at Tony and reached out a hand. "My boy, you are the only one I would. By the way, I must tell you again, how delightful I am finding Alexandra. I hope she will remain a part of your life."

"Me too, Duck. I knew that she was special, but she keeps surprising me on how she treats people. Not everyone would sit with Mrs. Mallard. I not sure what is going to happen between us, but I can't wait to find out."

Back in the parlor Tony watched Alex tell the Mallards goodbye. "I can't tell you what a delightful afternoon I had. I hope you will allow me to come back one Sunday?"

Ducky answered, "My dear, you are welcome at any time. Please come again when you get a chance. I know that Mother will love to see you again."

"Yes, come again young lady, you are well behaved and have the appropriate underwear on," said Mrs. Mallard.

Ducky looked at Alex and rolled his eyes. Alex took Ducky's hands. "I had a wonderful time. She has great stories. I would be honored to come back."

Ducky walked Tony and Alex to the door. "Thank you both for this. I can't tell you how much it means to us, to me."

Tony grabbed Alex's hand and looked at Ducky. "Duck, any time you know that. We will see you tomorrow." Alex and Tony made their way to Tony's car. Alex turned one more time to look at the house, waved to Ducky who remained by the front door and sat in the car. Tony closed her door turned to Ducky waved goodbye and left.

Ducky walked back into the house looked up to the heavens and said, "Please, please, whoever put that delightful young lady in Anthony's life, please protect them both. He deserves to be happy."

On the drive home Tony looked at Alex and couldn't tell what she was thinking so he knew he was going to ask. "Ok, I can't wait, what did you think, did you really enjoy yourself or were you just kidding, and please tell me the truth."

Alex looked at Tony while he drove. His strong hands on the wheel. "I thought Mrs. Mallard was absolutely batty." Tony winced. "But," Alex continued, "I thought she was absolutely delightful. I wouldn't have missed this afternoon for anything. I really enjoyed how you were with her and Ducky. You, my friend, are one of the most caring men I have ever met. So Tony, you are not allowed to go back to that house without me. I will be very upset if you don't ask me the next time you go. I wouldn't miss my Italian Gigolo for anything in the world."

Tony took a quick glance at Alex, "Your Italian gigalo huh? Well we shall see about that. Ok, just a quick question, did you want to get some dinner or just head home?" Tony hoped for dinner, but the long day Saturday was starting to catch up with him, he didn't know if he would be the best company.

"Tony, I think you are about to drop. How about lunch tomorrow if possible. I will be in the office all day tomorrow as I don't have court. That way you can go home and sleep."

Tony laughed. "Thanks Alex. I appreciate it. I promise I will make it up to you. Maybe next weekend I can cook for you." Tony pulled in front of Alex's building and opened his door. He came around and opened her door and helped her out of the car and walked her to the front door. "Have a great night Alex and sleep well. I will see you tomorrow." Tony leaned in and kissed Alex goodnight. This kiss was a little longer than last nights and even better. Both felt their toes curl as they kissed. Tony placed his forehead on Alex's.

"Have a good night Alex."

Alex took a deep breath. "I will Tony, after all I have Tony the elephant sharing my bed. How could I go wrong." Alex quickly turned, laughing as Tony stood there stunned. Tony shook his head, made his way back to the car and started home.

Tony the elephant, damn lucky elephant.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Let me know if you enjoy or didn't. As I said at the beginning I am looking for a beta reader. I know I miss stuff all the time so any help would be appreciate. From when I started and now that I have finished this chapter, I was offered a new job on Thursday afternoon. I may not be updating as I have been but be patient. These two have more adventures planned. Like I said, I am borrowing stories from different episodes, but not necessarily in the order they are in, please forgive me. Have a great weekend. **


	6. Chapter 6

**First thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I have tried to thank everyone, and if you were a guest reviewer, thank you for taking the time to let me know what you think. Thank for all who have made this their favorite and following. I can't tell you how wonderful this is all for me. **

**I may not get another one out till later this week so sorry for the delay, but I will do my best to have one by Wednesday. Thanks for your patience. Still looking for a beta if you are interested let me know. **

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony came into work Monday morning almost singing. He had a great weekend. Between dinner and the fair with Alex and Sunday afternoon at the Mallards, he couldn't have been happier. Even knowing that he had to work with his team couldn't dampen his enthusiasm for how his life was going since he met Alex. Tony wan't sure where the relationship was headed, but he knew he was going to enjoy the ride.

As he walked out of the elevator he realized he was the first one in. Tony looked at his watch and frowned, he thought that Gibbs had said 7am before they had left on Sunday morning. He had arrived at NCIS at 6:45am and was surprised to see that he was the first one in. At least they couldn't give him a hard time about being late. He sat at his desk, grabbed the file regarding the two dead bodies, and wondered if Abby had finished running the prints to confirm their identity.

The elevator dinged again and Gibbs came into the bullpen. Gibbs was surprised to see Tony already waiting for the team. "You got here early," Gibbs observed. "How did that happen?"

Tony looked down at this desk and closed his eyes. He was really getting tired of the sarcastic statements. "There was no traffic this morning," was all he said. Tony looked at Gibbs, "I don't know if Abby has confirmed the victims identities yet, I didn't see her car out in the parking lot when I drove in."

The elevator dinged again and Ziva and McGee walked into the bullpen. They looked at Tony with eyebrows raised. "Wow, look McGee, Tony is already here." Ziva paused, "Are we late?"

"No," said Tim. "We are on time. Tony just decided not to be late."

Tony chose to ignore the both of them. He figured if they didn't even have the courtesy to say good morning neither did he. He looked at Gibbs again. "I am going down to Abby's to see if she is here and see if she has confirmed the id of our two victims. I am also going to stop down in autopsy to see if Ducky has any addition information for us."

Gibbs waved his hand at him as a sign of approval. Over the next hour Gibbs and the rest of the team looked into the crime. Tony had come back up with the identity of both victims. The team slowly worked through the victims last few days. The office came more to life with every passing minute. "We are going to need a warrant to get the bank accounts and phone records." Tony said. "Do you want me to contact the Major, Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked at Tony, then up to the balcony toward the Major's office. "Yeah, I guess you better. I don't want her to come down and give us trouble. If I stay on her good side for the little things, when I need something difficult maybe she won't get so pissy."

Tony just looked at Gibbs and said nothing. He picked up his phone to call Alex. "Major, this is Agent DiNozzo, we need a warrant for one of our cases, do you want me to email you or bring you the information?"

"Ok," he answered. "I will email you what we need and just notify us when you get the warrant."

"Thanks for the help Major, see you soon." Tony hung up his phone and started to type. "The Major will take the information in an email and when and if she needs hard copies she will let us know." Gibbs looked at Tony and said "Ok."

About an hour later Alex came down with the warrant in hand. "Here are the warrants. Let me know if you need anything else." She told Gibbs' team. She look at Tony, smiled and walked away to another MCRT that was calling her name.

The team worked over the next week to find who and why the two marines were killed. They had a break in the case on Thursday after running phone records for both men. They found out that a former marine had dated the current girlfriend of one of the marines and was not happy about it.

Gibbs and the team went to go talk to the potential team reached the house and Gibbs directed Tony and Ziva to go around back, McGee and Gibbs would take the front door. Tony and Ziva went low around to the back of the house staying below the line of sight. The pair got to the back door and waited for Gibbs to give the call to enter the home. Gibbs bangs on the front door and the next thing that Tony realizes is that the suspect is coming toward the back door. Over the radio Tony says, "He's coming to the back door. Ziva get ready. Get to the other side of the door."

Ziva tells Tony no. She wants to go in and get him. "We can't!" Tony yells, "We don't have a warrant to enter the house. Stay away from the door!" Tony demands. Ziva ignores Tony's order and moves to open the back door. The next thing Tony realizes is that the suspect is shooting through the door. Tony feels something hot along his arm and feels a sting as he pushes Ziva to the ground. Tony is yelling over his radio that they have shots fired in the back. Tony raises his gun and begins shooting at the suspect. He sees the suspect go down and sees Gibbs and McGee coming around the back of the house. "Watch out he has a gun," Tony yells to Gibbs. Gibbs runs to the suspect and kicks the gun out of the way.

Gibbs walks to Tony and crouches down. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a graze." Tony says. "I'll have Ducky take a look when I get back to the office." He makes a face at Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at Ziva who is slowly getting up from the ground. She is looking at Tony while she does. "Are you ok?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes, I am fine."

Gibbs looks at Tony and then at Ziva. "What happened back here?"

Tony looks at Ziva and then at Gibbs. "I am going to sit in the car. Let Ziva explain." Tony walked away from the group. "I'll send the ambulance back when it gets here."

Gibbs looks at Ziva. "What happened Ziva?"

"Tony pushed me away from the door. He came out shooting. Tony shot him," was all Ziva said. She was looking where Tony had gone. She didn't know why Tony did not tell Gibbs and she had not followed Tony's orders.

The suspect was taken to the local hospital under local LEO guard. Gibbs and the team headed back to NCIS. Once they arrived Tony walked into autopsy to talked to Ducky. Palmer was the only person there. "Hi Tony, how are you today?"

"Hi Jimmy, listen I need a favor, can you look at this and clean it up for me? I had a little accident in the field." Jimmy walked over to Tony as Tony started to pull his jacket off. Jimmy could see Tony wince as he removed his jacket. Jimmy reached Tony and helped his take off his shirt.

"Damn," said Tony, "I liked this shirt. Guess I can't wear it with a hole in it can I?"

"What happened Tony, it looks like you got shot."

"I did. It is just a graze. Can you clean it up and tell me what the damage is?"

Jimmy looked at Tony and went to go get the things he would need to clean the wound. As he walked away Ducky and Alex walked into the room. Seeing Tony on the autopsy table Alex's gasped his name. "Tony, what happened?" as she walked quickly over to Tony.

Tony looked at Alex. "Crap Alex, what are you doing here? I didn't want you to know about this until I got cleaned up." Ducky came over to Tony to look at the wound. Ducky just shook his head at Tony and reached for the items that Jimmy was bringing over. Tony looked at Alex and said, "I'm fine really. It is just a graze. I zigged when I should have zagged. That's all."

Alex continue to look at Tony and didn't say anything right away. She watched Ducky clean the wound. It would need a couple of stitches at least. "Ducky, do we need to take him to the hospital or can you take care of him? I don't want him to get an infection." Alex slowly smiled at Tony. "I have plans for this man."

Tony smiled at Alex in thanks. She wasn't going to freak out about a graze. "I'm a Marine Tony, I don't freak out because of a bullet wound." Tony laughed as Alex said that. The doors slide open and Gibbs walked into the room.

"How is he Duck?"

"Oh Anthony will be just fine, Jethro. He just has a flesh wound. A few stitches and Anthony will be good to go. I will write a script for an antibiotic so that he does not get an infection," Ducky continued.

Gibbs nodded and looked at Tony. "What happened DiNozzo? What really happened out there?"

"I told you Gibbs, it just happened too fast and the suspect came out shooting. Anyone standing there would have been hit. I'm just glad no one was badly hurt except the bad guy. We have what we need, don't we, to charge him with the murders of the two marines?"

"Yes, we're good. Actually, I am glad you are here Major, I need a warrant to get into our suspect's life. He shot at our people, so we now have probable cause."

"I would think so," said Alex. "Send me the information and I will get right on it." Alex turned to leave, knowing that she could not stay here with Gibbs now in the room. "Agent DiNozzo, I hope that you feel better soon. Stay away from gun fire."

"Thank you Major, I promise I will do my best." Alex told Ducky and Jimmy goodbye, nodded again to the two agents and walked out of the room. As soon as she was in the elevator she took her phone out of her pocket and began to text Tony.

_Please let me know when we can talk. I want to see u ASAP!_

_Will come upstairs ASAP_

Alex was waiting in her office working on getting the warrant when Tony walked in the room. She looked up, stood up and walked over to Tony. "Are you really ok?" she asked as she hugged Tony. "When I saw you down there on the table, I will tell you for the first time in my life I wanted to panic." Alex paused, "that's a first for me by the way. I have been in some really wonky situations but I don't remember being this scared before."

Tony smiled down at Alex. "I am fine. Ducky gave me about 11 stitches, put enough antibiotic ointment on it to kill a horse, a few days of sitting at my desk so I don't pull the stitches out and I will be fine."

"Well, I suppose I can cook you dinner, you being a big hero and all." Alex smirked. Tony laughed. "Let me know when you get ready to leave and I can also drive you home if you want. Oh and Tony," as he walked away, "I will have the warrant within the next 15 minutes and I want to know what happened today, I think there is something you aren't tell me." Tony turned at the door, took a deep breath and nodded and continued to walk out.

Within 15 minuted Alex took the warrant down to the MCRT. Gibbs was impatiently waiting for the warrant, "its about time you got it here. We've been waiting forever."

"Thirty minutes Special Agent Gibbs from the moment you asked about it," answered Alex. "Let me know what you learn. I am writing up the chief complaint against him now." Alex watched at Gibbs told his other two members to get going to the house to collect evidence.

"I want everything collected tonight. Get going, I will be right behind you." Gibbs looked at Tony. "Go home DiNozzo, came back on Monday. Take tomorrow off." Gibbs started to walk to the elevator and said, "DiNozzo, I want to know what really happened today and I want the truth, no stonewalling."

Alex looked at Tony, "I can take you home if you want me to, it's not a problem." Tony smiled and nodded yes.

Alex put Tony in her car and waited for directions to his house. Tony paused an instant. He realized that he never allowed anyone into his home. He looked at Alex and said, "I don't usually have anyone come to my home. I mean I intended to ask you at some point, but not this soon."

Alex looked at Tony. "If you don't want me to come up I won't. I can stop and pick you up something to eat and then leave." Alex felt a little sad that Tony didn't want to share his apartment with her. She thought they cared for each other more than that.

Tony looked at Alex realizing that he was making a mistake. "No, Alex, I want you to come up, it's just usually I don't invite women upstairs. My apartment is not going to be what you are expecting. I usually just go out to a woman's home, not invite her to mine, that way she won't be expecting," Tony waved his hands, "expecting too much from me." Alex just continued to watch Tony as she drove, glancing at him off and on as she watched the road.

"You are really going to have to explain all of this to me. What happened today, your apartment, everything Tony. I feel like I am being left in the dark."

Tony looked at Alex, "Yeah, I know that I am. Get me home and we can talk." Tony knew the next hour or so was going to be the most important in his life. He looked at Alex as she drove him home, occasionally giving her instructions. Alex drove and started to look around, Tony lived in a upscale neighborhood close to Falls Church, and actually, not far from her home. Alex pulled into an upscale condo building. "I live on the third floor. The elevator is off to the left. Give me a chance to get the keys out and we can go in." Tony directed Alex to the elevator, pushed a button and watched the elevator doors opened. He put his hand on Alex's back to direct her. Once they had reached the third floor Tony turned left. Alex saw one other door besides Tony's. "That's my neighbor. They work for Homeland Security and aren't home much either. We try to take care of each other when we can. I have to remember to get the mail tonight."

Tony walked Alex into his house. Alex looked around and found it to be very clean. In fact, the space looked liked no one lived in it. There were very few personal items around the condo. Tony walked over to Kate, "Here you go Katie, enjoy your dinner." Tony looked at Alex, "My goldfish Kate, actually Kate the third. My old partner gave me the fish and I find I like having her here. It is nice to come home to something that needs to be taken care of." Tony looked around the living room again. "I know that there is not much here in personal stuff, but when I come home I don't want a lot of clutter. I like it just plain. I just want to be quite and at peace."

Alex looked at Tony and took a deep breath. "Tony, did you think I wouldn't understand the need to be alone and quiet. Believe me I do. I understand the need for quite. I also understand the need to have your own personal space. Again, if you want me to go I will. I don't want to put you out. I don't want to ruin our relationship." Alex was afraid that he was going to agree, she had a feeling this was a really important moment in their lives and she didn't know quite how to handle all of this.

"No Alex, I don't want you to leave. Something I learned over the past few weeks together is that you like the quite as much as I do. You like your privacy as much as I do, but you need to understand something." Tony took Alex's hands in his and said, "I want to share this space with you like I haven't with anyone else. I WANT you here with me." Alex stared at Tony directly in the eyes and did not move for several minutes.

"Tony, go sit down, let me see what I can get you to eat and you can start talking about what happen today and what is going on with Ziva. This time - no excuses."

Tony brought Alex's hands up to his lips and kissed the back of her hands. He then brushed his hand against her cheek. "Thank you Alex. I can't tell you how much I appreciate the fact that you believe me." Alex smiled at Tony again and headed into the kitchen. Alex walked into the kitchen while Tony went to sit down on his big leather coach that was in front of his TV. He put his legs out and his head on the back of the coach. "I don't care what we eat as long as it is edible food."

Alex began looking around his kitchen. It had a big island in the center. It was a great cooking kitchen. She open some cabinets and found some soup. She opened up the refrigerator and found bread and cheese for grilled cheese sandwiches. Once Alex gathered the food she began looking for pots and pans. "Tony, where are your . . ." she walked out of the kitchen and saw that Tony was asleep. Alex went back into the kitchen to find what she needed.

Tony slowly woke back up when he smell the soup heating in the kitchen. He got up with a groan as he walked into the kitchen. "It smells really good, Alex." Alex looked at Tony and smiled. He looked better and had a little more color in his face. "It is just soup and sandwich. It's ready whenever you are." Tony smiled and said, "lets eat."

Tony and Alex sat at his small round table, moved some work off it and started to eat. Alex didn't press at this point, letting Tony eat first, but he knew that she wanted answers. Something was just a little off and she couldn't figure out why. It didn't take them long to finish eating and clean up. After the kitchen was clean, Tony took Alex by the hand and sat down on the couch.

Tony took a deep breath and started. "I guess today first, Ziva and I went around back. We were waiting at the back door and she wanted to go in. I told her no but she did it anyway. I had to pull her away from the door and got grazed for my troubles. She didn't listen and unfortunately it is not the first time." Tony took a deep breath and continued.

"Last spring, Gibbs was in an explosion, he was unconscious for a while and when he woke up he didn't remember the last 10 years. He forgot all of us except for his late wife and daughter. He thought he was still an active Marine. We were in the middle of an active terrorist investigation and it was just a mess. He finally remember a few things, but after the case was over, he told me 'I would do', handed me his gun and badge, and walked out the door." Tony paused again and took a deep breath. "It was really difficult for a while after he left. Abby fell apart, Ducky was upset because he thought they were friends but Ducky knew nothing about Shannon and Kelly, his wife and daughter, everyone kept telling me I wan't Gibbs. It took a while, but I thought we where finally getting our rhythm. The team was finally listening to me, our solve rate was as high as before Gibbs left. We had really come together. Ducky and Abby were working well with the team again. Then about four months after Gibbs left he came back to help Ziva and Fornell. The next thing I know, Gibbs has dump all my stuff back on my desk without a 'by your leave'. After that, all bets where off. Ziva and McGee figured if Gibbs could treat me like I didn't know what I was doing, then they could also."

Alex didn't say anything and just sat in silence with Tony. "This is the first time I got have been physically hurt though. I will talk to Ziva when I get back. She has to understand there is a chain of command for a reason. I know how these guys work. She has never been a cop only an assassin. The behavior is different."

Alex was hesitant to ask a question, but she thought he wouldn't mind. "What about McGee, I have heard him make a few comments, nothing overtly insubordinate, but it is borderline."

"Probie thinks he is God's gift to computers. He thinks because he can hack into everything that he is better than I am. Computers are great, but if you don't have the investigational skills you won't solve a crime. Tim doesn't realize that when Gibbs and I were a two man team I did all of the computer work and if I needed more I went to Abby for help, but I didn't need it very often. I still got the information we needed to solve the cases. We didn't need to hack."

Alex shifted in her seat closer to Tony and put her head on his uninjured shoulder. She knew that there was more to this story and more people involved than he was telling her. "What are you going to do? It sounds like it is getting worse instead of better. If they ignore an order from you, them or you could really be hurt or even killed. You don't have to like or even agree all the time, but if you give an order it has to be obeyed, period, no questions."

"I know. I am staying home tomorrow and we have the weekend off so I think I will wait until Monday to deal with this. I haven't decided if I am going to keep this between me and Ziva or let Gibbs get involved." Tony started to yawn as he was talking. Alex gave a small smile.

"Ok hero, time to get you into bed." Tony's eyebrows raised as Alex said that. "Forget it. Not going to happen." Tony just laughed.

"Come on Alex, I'll walk you down to your car." Tony and Alex walked out of the apartment, went down the elevator, out the door and toward Alex's car. Tony opened Alex's door and helped her inside. "Have a safe drive home. Let me know when you get there." Alex said she would and then Tony leaned into the car and kissed Alex goodbye. This time the kiss was even longer. Once they broke apart both Alex and Tony let out a breath. "See you later Alex."

"Bye Tony, sleep well. I will talk to you tomorrow."

Alex pulled away and Tony went back upstairs. About 30 minutes later a text came over his phone. _Got home ok. Talk to u tomm. Hugs._

Alex and Tony spent most of the weekend together. Dinner Friday night, class on Saturday and then Tony came to her home on Sunday where they studied together and watched a movie. This was the first weekend they had spent together without other people. There were two important things that they discovered this weekend. They liked spending time with each other and they liked who they were when they were with each other. Monday's problems would take care of themselves. The two of them were happy.

(All day on Sunday, Tony the Elephant, watched his two humans interact. He was very happy on how things were progressing for the two of them.)

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

**A/N again. Will finally have Palmer and Abby in the next chapter. Be patient. Thanks again for all the support. **

**All mistakes are mine. And I still don't own a thing. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the kind words and comments. Also thank you for all the follows, alerts and favorites. I can't believe how well this story has been received. I said by Wednesday and here it is. If it is not enough Ziva for you let me know. I have more in store for her later (evil chuckle).**

* * *

Alex couldn't make Tony dinner Friday night. One of the MRCT's needed an attorney for warrants and Article 31 rights. She didn't leave NCIS until after midnight. The next time she talked to Tony it was in the morning when she picked him up for class on Saturday. Alex pulled up next to Tony's front door and was surprised to see him waiting for her. "I thought I would be knocking on your door this morning."

Tony laughed as he got into the car. "I actually thought I would be calling you to wake you up this morning. I figured you would still be asleep after the long night you had."

"Actually, Matt's team did a great job. It was just complicated because of the duel suspects, but otherwise pretty straight forward case. Matt's team is actually really good. I was impressed by his SFA Sam Lockwood. She was really prepared and very good." Alex smiled at Tony. "She reminded me of another SFA. Sam did ask about you. She saw that I drove you home Thursday night."

"Yeah, Sammie's really good at her job. She was a cop in San Diego before she started working for NCIS. Her husband is Navy and works out of Norfolk so she got a job here. She was a homicide cop and had a great closure rate. We actually have four SFAs with police experience. I think, I know, that is why we all do so well. Even Michael Soul who works in cold cases, is really good at closing cases."

Alex quickly looked at Tony before looking back to the road. "How do the rotations work for the MCRTs? I just work and I know that most of you are here until you solve a case so how do you work your time?"

"Yeah, it can get complicated. We each take a month and work that shift. Morning, afternoon/evening, and overnight. Simon's team pretty much works what shift they need to close cases. I think that is worse for them because they can do nothing but nights for weeks especially if they have a case that happens at night."

"I know that you worked Baltimore homicide, where else did you work?"

"I worked Peoria when I started. Stayed about two years. Then worked Philly, most of that was undercover. That was tough. I helped take down a mafia family there; then was Baltimore." Tony paused thinking about his old partner in Baltimore. "Remind me one day to tell you about Baltimore." Alex looked at Tony when he said that; he seemed so sad. She reached over and squeeze his hand.

"Anyway, as I said we have a great team of SFAs. It helps when you need help on a case or just someone to talk to about a case. All four of us are cops, like I said, so we see things very different that most. Like McGee, for example, he never walked a beat, never had to deal with domestic violence, riots, anything like a regular cop has to. It makes a difference."

"Is that why you are so good and seeing connections between points in an investigation?"

"Well, sometimes I think that is something you are born with. I see things differently than most. For example, I walk into a room and I can tell you where everything is when I walk out again. I can tell you when something has been moved. Ziva can do that too, but she got her's through her training as an assassin. I can just do it. I always have been able to. It helps when you walk into a crime scene and see what is out of place."

Alex was pulling into a parking space at the law school at George Mason. Tony had been talking and hadn't realized that they were already there. "Wow, that was fast," he laughed. "I wasn't paying any attention."

Alex smiled and said, "Give me your bag and let's get to class." They were on time for class and sat down at their usual places. They settled it and waited for the professor to get started. After class the professor approached Tony and asked for some time. "Of course Professor, how may I help you." Alex got ready to excuse herself, Tony reached for her hand and squeezed to indicate to stay.

"Mr. DiNozzo, I received your completed report from last weekend. I am sorry you had to leave early, so thank you for finishing the report on time."

"No, thank you Professor for all your help and understanding. I really needed to be there. If it helps at all we solved the murder and the appropriate people were arrested."

"That's good. Just so you know, before you sign up for the next semester's class, we will need to talk about your dissertation and what you want to base it on. I know that you get class credit for the work you do so I want to make sure that you are on the right tract."

"Yes sir, I am trying to decide now what I want to do now. I am discussing it with a couple of people so I hope to have an answer for you by the end of the semester."

"That works, just keep informed." Tony put out his hand to thank the professor. "Thanks, I promise I will."

Alex and Tony walked out of class. "How many hours do you get since you are in law enforcement?"

Tony looked at Alex as they walked and said, "About half of what I need. Some of the classes there is no point of me being in them considering I could teach them. They give me credit, so instead of spending three years I only need about two years of classes. Of course, it will still take about five years all together considering I can only take one class at a time. The only way it would work is if I took a leave of absence and I really don't want to do that right now."

Alex nodded again. "I understand that. When I went to law school I had a decision to make as well. I could either continue working in Navel Intelligence or go to school. It would have taken me forever to get my degree with how I worked, so I finally decided to go to Gonzaga. It helped that I had been injured so I couldn't go out into the field anymore without risking other people so that decision was easy."

Tony stopped and looked at Alex. "Alex, you didn't tell me that is why you quit. Will you tell me that story one day please. I would really like to hear it."

Alex took Tony's hand to walk to the car. "I promise, one day I will tell you all about my sordid past in Navel Intelligence." She smiled when she said that. It would be quite a story. Probably every bit as good as Tony's.

They again spend the weekend together at Alex's home like they had the weekend before. But unlike the weekend before, they spend most of Sunday on Alex's couch, curled close together sharing kisses as they watched one movie after the other. At one point both were laid out on the couch with Tony behind Alex, his arms wrapped around her sleeping on the rainy Sunday afternoon.

(Tony the Elephant, sitting on the arm of the couch, was very happy.)

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Monday came again and both were at work bright and early. They kissed in the elevator and went to their respected areas. Tony had not discussed what he was going to do about Ziva today. He didn't want it ruining their weekend together. The only thing that Alex had told Tony was "if you need to talk about it you know where to find me". He really appreciated her, more everyday.

Tony was sitting at his desk when Ziva walked into the office. She looked at Tony and sat down. Ziva realized Tony was not going to talk to her so she went over to his desk. "Tony" she started.

Tony raised his finger to her and it stopped her from talking. He looked up at her from his sitting position. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't write you up for insubordination. You could have gotten us killed last week. You completely ignored my orders. I really don't know what to do anymore to get you to listen." Tony paused before going on. "This is what I decided. I am not going to report you, but you are going to answer Gibbs truthfully when he asks you what happen. If you don't then I will take action, maybe this will teach you to follow orders. I don't give them just to hear myself speak you know, I do it because I don't want anyone to get hurt. I know that you don't think I am worthy of being the SFA and I get that. Things changed after Gibbs came back in September, but I am still the SFA and I expect my orders to be followed. It's not like I ask a lot of you to begin with. I never ask you to do something that I am not willing to do myself. Think about that the next time you don't follow my instructions." Tony looked down at his desk again and then up at Ziva. "You can leave now." Ziva looked at Tony and then turned away.

Later that morning, Gibbs walked up to Tony and asked him to walk with him to get coffee. Tony looked up at Gibbs completely surprised. It had been a long time since Gibbs had asked him to go for coffee. Tony got up from his desk and followed Gibbs out. "I talked to Ziva this morning. She told me what she did. What do you want to do?" Gibbs asked Tony.

To say Tony was surprised was an understatement. The last thing he expected was to have Gibbs ask him anything regarding Ziva, regardless of what happened in the field. Tony looked at Gibbs as they walked up to the coffee cart and they both placed their order. Once they received their coffee they walked together over to the bench and sat down. Tony still wasn't certain how it was going to go over if he told the truth. "I don't know what to do. I don't know if a reprimand will really help. She doesn't understand chain of command unless it comes from you. She constantly questions my authority and my skills. Usually I can just ignore it, but not when it could get someone hurt. She still thinks I just got a graze not something that needed eleven stitches. I don't care that she doesn't invite me to dinner, I don't care that she doesn't take me seriously, but what I do care about is that I don't want to be killed and I don't want to see someone else killed because of her negligence."

Gibbs looked at Tony and was realizing that he had not been treating Tony like the competent SFA that he was; he was realizing that he was still missing something about their relationship and needed more information, but was sure that they would not solve the tension between the two of them sitting on the bench. "DiNozzo, I am slowly realizing that I am not treating you with the respect you deserve and if I am not, then the team is not. I have been watching how you work with the rest of the team and I am beginning to see that you stand between me and the rest," Gibbs paused, "and not just the team, but almost everyone we have to work with. You are the one everyone talks to, you are the one people want; they see me coming and run in the opposite direction. I can see how people are treating you. I don't remember how we used to work together, but I know that you deserve to be the Senior Field Agent."

Tony just looked at Gibbs stunned. That had to be the most he had said to Tony in the last six month. Tony couldn't decide if he should say anything or not, so he just decided to fall back on habit. "Wow, Gibbs, that is the most you have said to me in six months. I may have to see if we're going steady." Gibbs chuckled.

"DiNozzo, be patient with me. I am trying to remember all I forgot."

"I know Gibbs, now that I know that you are trying, it will be easier." Tony looked Gibbs directly in the eyes and said very seriously, "You know that you can trust me right? I promise I have your six. Just like I have had for almost seven years."

"Yeah, I know DiNozzo. Just be patient. I'll get there." Gibbs and Tony got up from the bench and walked back to the office. "I'll take care of Ziva. I have an idea." Gibbs described his idea to Tony on the way back to the office. Tony thought it was a really good idea.

Gibbs and Tony walked back into the bullpen. Gibbs walked up to Ziva and said, "This is what we are going to do. Instead of writing you up for insubordination, I am sending you to FLETC. You never attended. You came in as Mossad and you are a Mossad officer, but you don't know how to work a crime scene and obviously don't understand chain of commend. FLETC will teach you if you pay attention. Failure to pass any of the classes will result in a written reprimand and discussion if you should remain on this team. I will not have ANYONE putting another agent's life in danger. Do you understand me?"

Ziva looked at Gibbs and couldn't believe she was having to attend FLETC. "If I don't want to attend, what happens next?"

"I will ask for your removal from this team and NCIS. I don't care if it was Tony or another Senior Field Agent from another team that gave that order. The fact that you disobeyed it, is the problem. So chose your next step carefully."

Ziva looked at Gibbs and then looked over at Tony. Tony was standing by his desk looking very serious. Ziva realized that a lot of the agents were waiting to see what she would do. Most of the agents had been around for a long time and knew Tony well. They were not happy that she had put Tony's life in danger by not following orders. Ziva looked back to Gibbs. "I will attend the classes. When do I go?" she asked.

"You start next Monday. In the mean time you are working on cold cases and won't go out into the field." Ziva nodded and sat down.

Tony was still stunned by what Gibbs had done. He really didn't think Gibbs had been paying attention over the last few months. Maybe things would get better after this. Tony looked over to McGee's desk and wondered what would happen when McGee found out what happened. Tim hadn't been much better than Ziva so Tony guessed he would see.

The week passed quickly and Tony and Alex didn't get to see each other much. A quick lunch or a very late dinner but that was it. Tony saw Alex for about 10 minutes in the break room on Friday and said under his breath, "will see you on Saturday". Alex brushed her hand against his arm and walked out.

At one point during the week, Ducky told Tony to remember to head down to have the stitches taken out of his arm. Late Friday night Tony made his way to autopsy and found Jimmy waiting for him. "Hi, Jimmy, how are you tonight."

Jimmy smiled at Tony. He hadn't seen his friend in a while. They had become really good friends when Gibbs had left and Tony had used Jimmy as his confidant. Tony was still not sure what he would have done without Jimmy being there. The men had decided to keep their budding friendship quiet and after Gibbs got back, they didn't see any reason to change that.

"I need my stitches taken out please Dr. Palmer, can you help me out?"

"It is still not Dr. Palmer yet, Tony, but Dr. Mallard said I could if you made it down here and he was gone." At Tony's questioning look, Jimmy answered, "Dr. Mallard is at dinner with his mother. He will be back in about an hour."

"That's fine. Please take them out for me. I am so ready."

"So," Jimmy drawled out, "how's Alex doing?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Please," said Jimmy. "I saw how you looked at each other when you got hurt. She was worried about you and more than just attorney to agent. Beside Dr. Mallard seems very familiar with her and that doesn't happen here. There hasn't been time."

Tony looked at Jimmy while he was talking and taking the stitches out of his arm. "Jimmy, you are to observant for your own good. I will tell you that I met her first in class at George Mason. I didn't even realize she was an attorney much less a Marine until she showed up here." Tony paused, took a deep breath and said, "Jimmy I really like her, like seriously like her. I never expected to have anyone in my life after Jeanne. I didn't think I deserved it. I just know that I don't want to screw this up."

Jimmy finished the last of the stitches, cleaned the area and put the instruments he was using down. "Tony, I don't know anyone who deserves it more. I think it is great you have met someone that treats you well and you like to be with. If you want another opinion we can go out to dinner with Dr. Mallard, I know that he would be happy to do that."

Tony laughed. "I already took her to Ducky's a couple of Sunday's ago to meet his mother and spend time with Ducky. She had tea and she had a great time. I actually want to take her to meet Ernie at some point, I know that she would love him and I haven't seen him in the last few weekends."

"I think that would be a great idea. Ernie misses you. I went by his home a couple of weeks ago, he seems better now that he is involved in that senior group."

Tony got up from the table, patted Jimmy on the back. "Good, I am glad to know that. Jimmy, I appreciate the help. Tell Ducky I said hi and if needs to see me I will be available."

"Tony," said Jimmy, "keep you head up. Let me know if you need anything." Tony nodded his thanks and went upstairs.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Time passed very quickly. Tony and Alex finished their class and Tony was meeting with his advisor on a regular basis as he worked out his dissertation. Over the last couple of weeks Tony and Alex had been steadily dating. Tony still had not told his team that they were dating, but it didn't stop some people from noticing. Mostly the other SFAs from the other three teams. The three of them, Sammy, Adam and Michael were very happy to see Tony happy with someone so they did their best to help them.

Tony had called Alex on Friday night and asked if she would go to his friend's home on Sunday. Alex said she didn't have any plans so she would love to. She had been working the last two Sundays so she was off this one. Although she would have loved to talk to Tony more, she was still at the office had to go. Michael was waiting for her, the SFA from the cold case unit. Tony said goodbye and said he would see her Sunday morning.

Michael looked at Alex as she hung up the phone. Biting his tongue, he asked her, "DiNozzo?" Alex looked up at the SFA and did something very silly. She stuck out her tongue at him and shooed him out of her office. He laughed all the way down the hall. Alex had learned over the last few weeks that the SFAs were the best at what they did and had her and Tony's back. Something she was very grateful for.

Tony picked up Alex on Sunday morning around 11am. He got out of the car and opened her door as she walked out of her apartment. He leaned down to kiss her hello. What started as a short kissed turned into a long, slow, hot, wet kiss. Tony and Alex wrapped their arms around each other for several long minutes. Finally they broke apart and Tony rested his forehead against Alex's forehead. "Wow, are you sure we need to be somewhere?" asked Tony.

Alex chuckled. "This was your idea." Tony took a deep breath.

"Yeah, we need to go. I promised Ernie and I haven't been able to go in the last few weeks. I miss him." Tony helped Alex into the car, walked around and got in; he started the car and started driving. "It won't take long to get there."

"Where are we going and who are we meeting?" Alex asked Tony. She was very curious about Ernie.

"Ok, I am going to tell you a story. Almost four years ago a retired marine walked into our offices with a very old 45, told Gibbs that he had killed a fellow marine. Gibbs brought him upstairs to talk about the dead marine and put him into my care. I didn't know him at all I am ashamed to say." Tony paused at that point and looked at Alex. "You will understand in a second. I was sitting across from him and was helping him with his shoes and he was going through his wallet." Tony laughed remembering this point. "He tried to give me his metro card. He didn't need it anymore. We continued to talk and then he told me he could fly anywhere for free, but he didn't have any where to go. I still didn't understand at that point and then he took it out of his pocket." Tony stopped talking and look at Alex. She could see the memories swirling in his eyes. "Kate didn't know how the award is earned. Gibbs had to explained it to her, 'for Conspicuous Gallantry Above and Beyond in the Line of Duty'."

Tony picked up the conversation again after going through the stop sign. "He talked about Guadalcanel and Iwo. Showed me a picture of Dorothy." He looked at Alex, "Dorothy was hot." Tony stopped talking again. "Ernie danced with Kate and sang to her, not long after Kate was dead. I can still see them dancing."

Alex knew who he was talking about. "You are talking about Ernest Yost, Medal of Honor recipient, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. I was the one that took him home that night and stayed with him. He woke me up with reveille and feed me a sandwich. He told me about Dorothy and played me music."

"You all cleared him didn't you? I remember that case. By the time it was over, every marine who was working in the area knew that story. I think one of the local units started going over to see him. They were asking for volunteers to visit. I couldn't go because I was on my way overseas." Alex looked stunned. She looked at Tony. "I was on my way over to get him for the SecNav. I was part of the detail because he wanted marines who where highly decorated, but my plans changed. I was TDA'd overseas again. Just before I went back to school."

Tony stopped at the light and looked over at Alex. Alex turned her head and met Tony's gaze. They were both thinking the same thing. What if? Would it, they, mean this much to each other then as now? Alex didn't think so. While they didn't meet then, she was very happy they had met now.

Tony pulled up into the driveway of a modest house in Arlington. He walked around and opened Alex's door and helped her out. "Nicely done Anthony. Someone taught you manners," came a voice from the wrap around porch. Tony took Alex's hand and walked her to introduce her to a very special friend.

"Hi Ernie, I want you to meet a friend of mine. Ernest Yost, I would like to you meet Major Alexandra Flores. Alex, this is Corporal Ernest Yost, retired." Tony watched as Alex walked up to Ernie, stood to attention and saluted; she held the salute until he nodded to her.

"Well, Major, it is very nice to meet you." Ernie's eyes twinkled at Alex, "I don't remember Major's being as pretty as you were when I was in the service."

Tony laughed, Alex grinned. "Sir, it is so nice to meet you. I am truly honored." Ernie held out his hand to Alex and Alex reached out as well. Once Ernie finished greeting Alex he turned to Tony, gave him a rough hug and told them to come in.

Tony looked around the house and realized nothing had changed. "You doing ok Ernie? You getting around well enough?"

Ernie laughed. "Are you kidding me? Since I met you and the people at NCIS I am hardly ever by myself. There is always something to do or someone to see." He grinned at Alex. "I am even flying now. I reconnected with family members of my old unit and they had a reunion of sorts down in Florida. I went and had a great time. Some of the grandsons are marines now and they include me in all sorts of things."

Ernie, Alex and Tony had a lovely afternoon together. Tony asked if he wanted to go out for lunch or if he wanted him to cook. "Tony's a great cook Alex, as he cooked for you yet?"

"Not yet Ernie, but I hope he will soon." Alex laughed at Tony.

"You are not helping me Ernie."

Ernie laughed at Tony. "Cook here today, that way I have leftovers. You can impress your girl and I get good food. Also, this way I can keep her company without you distracting us." Tony rolled his eyes, Alex was thoroughly charmed; she knew she couldn't lose today.

They spent the day with Ernie and were sorry to see it end. "Alex," said Ernie, "you come see me at any time do you hear? You don' have to wait for Tony to come. I will even take you dancing." Alex smiled and kissed Ernie on the cheek.

"Ernie, I would love to go dancing with you. In fact, I may have a party I need an escort for. Tony is not going to be in town so I wasn't going to go. I need to check, but do you think you would like to attend with me?"

Ernie smiled at Tony, elbowed him and said, "I have a hot date again. I get all the girls." Tony looked at Ernie, turned to look at Alex, and started to laugh. "Figures, just try not to steal her Ernie, I like this one." Ernie patted Tony on the arm and held out his hand to Alex to escort her out the door.

Once they said goodbye to Ernie and drove off. Alex turned to Tony with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for inviting me, thank you for sharing Ernie. I will NEVER forget this moment. Not ever." Alex took Tony's hand and held on for the ride home.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

**A/N - We lost the GREAT Charles Durning on 12/24/12. One of my all time favorite episodes is "Call of Silence". Between the dancing scene and Tony in Ernie's home, this was an insanely great. I always intended to included Ernie Yost in my story so I should tell you that he will be seen again.**

**And I hope Gibbs reaction was hard enough for you. I promise Ziva will suffer more later. I still need to include Abby.**

**My next one will be out by end of the week. I found a beta and we need to get started. Thank you to everyone for all the wonderful reviews and especially the encouragement, when I started this I never thought I would received such a great reception. My thanks again.**

**I don't own and all mistakes are mine.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this is really short. But with the new job this is all I had. I am already working on the next couple of chapters. Please be patient with me.**

**A huge shout out to my Beta Kara. She keeps me honest and finds all the flaws.**

Sunday afternoons at NCIS could go either way as Tony had found out through the years. Today he was just going in for his monthly SFA meeting. Several years ago the SFA's decided that a meeting every month was a good way to stay connected. Tony wasn't even sure that the SACs knew that they met every month; the SACs expected the SFAs to keep in contact, but Tony didn't think they understood what these meeting had become to the current four.

Tony walked into the break room where the meeting was going to take place and was surprised to find Alex there. He hadn't seen her this weekend, she had been TDA to Norfolk all week and had been out of the office. When they had talked last night she didn't think she was going to be back for another couple of days and she was very unhappy about it.

Alex had spread all of her paperwork around the table and Tony noticed around a couple of the tables, he also noticed that she was muttering to herself - in Spanish this time. He had to grin. She looked so cute sitting there with her mussed hair, curled upper lip and getting steadily louder. Tony cleared his throat trying to keep Alex from jumping but it didn't work. Tony laughed as she jumped.

"Hello beautiful, what are you doing here? I thought you were TDA for another couple of days?" Tony pulled out a chair and sat beside her. He brushed his hand against her cheek and leaned in to kiss her.

She was not in a good mood. She looked at Tony and cursed at him in Spanish. Tony answered her back in Spanish and Alex's eyes got big. Alex didn't realize he spoke Spanish as well.

She had been working on this case for the better part of the last five days and wasn't any closer to making sure she won it. There were so many holes in the case that she was afraid she was going to lose. She told him in Spanish, "Tony, I like you, don't get near me today. I don't want to hurt you, and I am in the mood to tear this whole break room apart."

Tony looked at Alex in surprise. She usually was a very even tempered person; she never seemed to lose her composure. He asked tentatively, "Is there anything that I can do to help you? Is it one of our cases? I would be willing to do anything to help you."

Alex took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She looked into Tony's green eyes and smiled at him. "No, not your case and nothing you can do." Alex got to her feet and walked over to counter to pour another cup of coffee. Tony joined her pulled the coffee cup from her hands, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her soundly.

"Oh my God, do you two have to do that here?" was the next question they heard. Tony and Alex broke apart to see three SFA's walked into the room. "Please stop. It is just so sad to see you two do that."

"Yeah, Michael isn't getting any at all so he is very sad," said Sam.

"Ha ha," said Michael. "It's time for the meeting Tony, let her go."

Tony laughed, leaned in to kiss Alex very quickly and explained. "We meet every month to discuss," he paused and looked at the other SFA's, "well everything. It keeps us out of trouble."

Alex nodded, "that's cool. May I join you or do you all want me to leave?"

"Actually, I have some questions for an attorney and you fit that bill, please stay," asked Adam. Adam Montgomery was the SFA for the other MCRT.

Tony called the meeting to order. "Ok, what has been going on any problems lately or we good?"

All four of the SFA's looked around the table and none had any problems. No one had staff turnover lately and everything was stable there. Tony informed them that Ziva should be back by the end of the week. She had been gone the eight weeks for the course.

"How is she doing over there?" Adam asked Tony.

"The reports I am getting from the instructors say she is doing what she is supposed to be doing, but I am not sure her attitude has changed. We probably won't know that until she comes back. It's going to be interesting to see what Gibbs does when she is back."

The other three SFAs looked at each other and then at Tony. Michael and Adam looked at Sam who rolled her eyes at them both and asked the question. "Tony, are you going to be able to trust her? I mean, if she balks out in the field, you or someone else could get seriously hurt."

Alex was just sitting there listening to the SFAs. She wasn't going to say a word until they asked her a question. She felt privileged to be there in the first place. These four had a bond she had only seen with men in combat. Been there, done that, type of thing. She realized it was the cop in all of them.

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what I, we are going to do yet. I will talk to Gibbs this week and see. I don't want her putting anyone's life in danger because she can't follow orders." The SFAs all sat back in their chairs thinking about what could happen. Tony changed the subject by asking, "What's next?"

Sam was the first to comment.

"Actually I need a warrant. Nothing urgent, but it would help if I could have the warrant by mid-week." Sam looked at Alex and Alex put out her hand for the file.

"As long as I have everything I can get you one Monday morning. I will be in court, but I will have my PA get it for me. What else?" she asked the group.

The SFA's looked around the table and no one needed anything else at this time. Sam looked at the group and said "ok, it is time, put them on the table."

All four took out letters. Alex didn't know what was going on until Adam gathered up the letters and handed them to Alex to read. "Go ahead; take a look, whoever wins this month gets the pool." Alex had no idea what was going on, so she looked at the letters. They were offer letters to all four SFAs.

"Does anyone know about these?" As Alex went through them she realized they were excellent offers to all four of them. They were offers for Chief of Detectives in four different cities.

Tony looked at Alex as she looked at him, surprise in her eyes. Tony just smiled and said, "I am not taking the offer, it's just nice to receive them."

Sam was looking at Tony and Alex when he said that and she cleared her throat. "Actually, I am thinking of taking the San Diego Chief of Detectives job. My husband is being transferred back to San Diego for a change of command and we don't want to split up and unless he is at sea, he will be stationed there. I looked at the postings available in San Diego and there aren't any. I put out feelers about a month ago and I just got this offer." The SFAs looked at Sammie in surprise.

"Wow," said Tony and the rest of the SFAs agreed. "Sam," he said, "when would you be going?"

"Well, Andrew's orders would be effective June 1st and he has to be in San Diego by them. The admiral promised that Andrew would end his career out there, and if I took this job, I wouldn't be leaving it. If I take it I wouldn't feel right about leaving in two years."

They sat around discussing Sam's life changing decision for a few minutes. Adam, who was working that Sunday, needed to get back to his desk. "Hey, is there anything else we need to discuss? I need to get back."

They all nodded and stood. Alex stayed seated. "All right, same time next month? Sam, keep us up to date please," said Adam.

Sam agreed. Adam, Sam and Michael walked out of the break room saying goodbye to Alex. Tony was standing when he looked down at Alex. "Can you leave now or do you have to stay?"

Alex looked at her watch and said, "no I can go. I have enough to get into trouble in court tomorrow." Alex threw her hands up in frustration. "I have to call Admiral Rabb and let him know what is going on, he is not going to be happy."

Tony pulled Alex up from the chair by her hands. "It will be ok. You are a smart girl, you'll figure it out." Tony smiled his famous DiNozzo smile which caused Alex to laugh.

"Go use that charm on someone else. Leave me alone." Alex laughed as she cleaned up her mess. "You are paying for dinner tonight or cooking and cleaning, whatever you want to do, just don't make me decide please. I am not in the mood to make up my mind."

Tony and Alex walked out of the break room and went to dinner at Marco's. They sat, had a lovely dinner and Tony took her home and walked her to her door. Tony opened her door, put down her stuff and took Alex into his arms and kissed her very slowly. After several minutes they broke apart and Tony put his forehead against hers. "Alex, what are we doing next? Where do we go from here?"

Alex looked up at Tony. "I am not sure, but I think I am ready when you are, but I want our first time to be . . . not rushed, not on a night were we need to be somewhere early morning."

Tony kissed Alex again. "Ok, we can wait. Barely, but we can wait. I don't want to rush either." He gently pushed Alex in her door. "Go, get in, or I won't be able to stop myself. I will," he paused, "talk, see you tomorrow." Alex laughed as Tony practically ran out of her building. "Call me when you get home!" she shouted as he left.

Unfortunately, the next time Alex saw Tony, he was in a hospital bed.

Tony the Elephant was not happy with either of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I can't believe how this story has been received. Thank you also for being patient with me. My new job has been a challenge and I am still working on a schedule. I will have another chapter by mid week. **

**My thanks to my beta Kara for all her help. **

**All mistakes are mine, and I still do not own. **

Alex rushed into Bethesda's ER looking for Jimmy or Ducky. She had received a phone call from Jimmy letting her know that Tony had been admitted due to a rescue mission he was involved in. Alex was sure she had misunderstood Jimmy when he said Tony had dived into the Potomac and rescued two people from a car and was having his lungs checked out by Dr. Pitt, but she had been running to her car after she heard hospital and Tony so she wasn't sure she had heard correctly.

Alex looked around the ER waiting room and didn't spot either men so she walked up to the nurses station. "I am here to see Special Agent DiNozzo, he was brought in, do you know what room he is in?"

"Are you family?" she was asked. Alex looked at the nurse and lied. "Yes, I am his wife."

The nurse looked up from her desk and saw the Major standing before her. The nurse nodded and told her the agents room number. "Go down the hall, the room is on the left. Drs. Mallard and Palmer are already there."

"Do you know if Dr. Pitt has arrived yet?" The nurse said yes, he had arrived.

Alex walked down to the room and found Tony with Ducky and Jimmy laughing at something Jimmy was saying. Alex took a deep breath before she entered to center herself and walked into the room. She walked up to Tony, took his hand and asked, "Are you ok, what happened, why are you here, Jimmy said something about rescuing people from the Potomac River?"

Tony looked up at Alex, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know that Jimmy was calling you, I should have called you myself, I would have told you I am fine, Brad just wants to check me out. That's all. Really."

Ducky looked at both of them and told Alex, "Alexandra, he will be fine. We just want to check his lungs to make sure that he didn't get any water in them, give him some antibiotics so he doesn't get an infection, Brad is looking at the X-rays right now. Anthony is fine."

"What happened?" asked Alex. "How did you get here?"

Tony looked at Ducky and Jimmy. Tony and Alex had talked on the phone most of the week, but they hadn't had any time together. Alex had been in court and at JAG headquarters most of the week and try as they might, they couldn't even get together for dinner. They had seen each other briefly here and there, but nothing substantial.

**Thursday Afternoon**

Ziva had returned from her FLETC training. Tony couldn't decide if he was seeing a difference, but at least this time Gibbs was actually paying attention to her behavior. The last week had been what Tony would call his bread and butter cases. The ones that were quickly solved, didn't cause a lot of trouble and were just in and out and unfortunately mostly paperwork. Tony was playing a game on his phone when a young girl walked in and looked around. Tony didn't notice her at first but Ziva did. Tony heard her ask, "How may I help you today?"

"I am looking for Agent Gibbs, I understand that he works here?"

"He does, but he is away from his desk right now is there something I can do to help you?" At this point Tony looked up from his phone. She was a pretty girl, but very young, not more that 21-22 years old. She wasn't a red head so he knew that she wasn't a date.

"No, I need to speak to him. It is really important that I speak to him," she said. At this point Tony decided he needed to get involved.

"I am Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, is there something I can do to help you. Agent Gibbs won't be back, as Agent David said for at least an hour. We are more than willing to help you."

"No, I really need to speak to only Agent Gibbs." Tony realized that this young lady was getting upset at their 'no' answers, so he tried a different tactic. "If you would like you can wait in the break room, have a cup of coffee and we can tell him you are here once he gets back."

The young lady smiled a tremulously at Tony and said, "Thank you so much. I would love to do that. Where should I go?"

"If you follow me I can take you there." Tony walked up the young lady and held out a hand to direct her to the break room. "Can you tell me your name so that I can let Agent Gibbs know who is here waiting for him?"

The young lady looked at Tony in confusion, "I didn't tell you my name?", she asked.

"No you didn't. I can tell Agent Gibbs that a young lady is waiting for him but when he asks me your name I hate to call you 'I don't Know' is waiting for you." Tony smiled his famous smile and the young lady blushed and gave a little giggle.

"Yeah, I guess it would help you wouldn't it. My name is Maddie Tyler. I have a problem and I know that Agent Gibbs can help me. Would you please let him know I am here waiting for him?" They had reached the break room and Tony saw Alex standing there getting a soda out of the machine. Alex glance up, saw Tony and smiled. She looked over at the young lady and raised an eyebrow at Tony in question.

"Alex I would like to introduce you to Maddie Tyler, a friend of Gibbs, Maddie this is Major Alex Flores, she is the JAG attorney assigned to NCIS."

Alex looked at Maddie, smiled and said, "It is nice to meet you Maddie, welcome to NCIS."

"Thank you Major, it is nice to meet you also." Tony directed Maddie to a table and asked if she needed anything. She asked for a glass of water which Tony gave her. "Maddie is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you, just Agent Gibbs."

"I will let him know where you are."

"Thank you Agent DiNozzo, I appreciate all your help." Tony smiled and followed Alex out of the break room. Alex had said goodbye to Maddie on her way out and wished her a nice day.

"Hi beautiful" was whispered in Alex's ear as she started out of the break room. Alex felt shivers up her back as Tony followed her out. Alex turned around and faced Tony and looked into his eyes and smiled. She was so happy to see him. She had missed him over the last few days. She had been in court for most of the week so they hadn't had dinner or any other meal together in three days.

"I really miss you Tony. Can you come over tonight for dinner and a movie, or dinner and something, I don't care what we do, I just want to spend time with you. I have missed you." Tony drew his hand down Alex's cheek, her skin was so warm. When they looked at each other this way, they didn't see or hear anyone else. Sam walked by them and poked Tony on the shoulder. "Gibbs just walked back in, you guys may want to break it up if you aren't ready to be found out," said Sam and continued into the break room. Tony turned and watched Sam walk away, turned back to Alex and smiled.

"I guess we better get going. I have to tell him Maddie is waiting for him." Alex nodded, ran her hand down Tony's arm and grabbed his hand and squeezed his fingers very quickly. "See you later," Alex whispered to Tony and turned around and left.

Tony walked back into the bull pen and walked up to Gibbs. "There is a young lady named Maddie Tyler waiting for you in the break room. She won't tell us what she wants, said she would only talk to you. She is young Gibbs, probably only about 21-22 years old. I think she is some kind of trouble, but she won't let me know what kind."

Gibbs looked at Tony, shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know a Maddie Tyler, you sure you don't know her?"

"Nope, no idea. We haven't run any kind of search yet, do you want us too?"

"No, I'll go talk to her. Give me 10 minutes and then come find me if I am not back yet." Tony said a quick "yes Gibbs" and Gibbs turned to walk to the bull pen.

Tony looked toward McGee and said, "McGee run a search see if you can find any information on Maddie Tyler." McGee started search and hit on a popular web site with Maddie's pictures. Tony and Ziva walked over to the desk to see what type of pictures she had up. McGee was scrolling down when Tony recognized a name on one of the pictures. It was Kelly Gibbs; under the picture it said 'Best Friends for Life'. Tony looked at the other two agents. "Well at least now we know why she is here. She needs Kelly's dad." All three slowly walked back to their desk.

Gibbs came back with Maddie and introduced her to the team. She smiled at everyone and they found out why she was there. Maddie started her story. "Last year I was dating a marine for a couple of months before he left for Iraq, we ended it and I thought it was over. Now he is showing up looking for a place to stay and won't leave me alone. I don't know what to do. He keep hanging around my house and I can't get him to leave." Maddie paused and took a deep breath. "He scares me and I just don't know what to do."

Gibbs looked at Maddie and told her, "Maddie, give me the marine's name and we can look into it for you. If I need to I can get the local LEO's involved as well." Maddie nodded and gave the team the information they needed. They looked up the marine and pulled up his picture on the plasma. "There he is. DiNozzo, find out where he is currently and go pick him up. I want to know why he is harassing Maddie and I want it stopped." Tony said, "Yes Gibbs" and went to look up his information. Tony put down both Maddie's address and the marines former address, went to gather his gun and badge and then looked at McGee and said, "Let's go McGee, lets see if we can find him and give Maddie a break." Tony and McGee finished gathering their things and walked out. As the elevator closed, Tony heard Gibbs ordering Ziva to do something, he wasn't sure what.

Over the next several days, Gibbs' team kept looking for the marine with no luck. He seemed to disappear without a trace. On Monday morning, Gibbs' team continued to tried to locate the marine but before they found him a local LEO called to let them know they had found the marine bludgeoned to death.

After they had discovered the body, they found that her house had been broken and it had been ransacked as well. While Gibbs was with Maddie the rest of the team was asking questions. "We have to find the answer as to why this marine was stalking Maddie, come on, why was she being stalked. What does she possibly have that he would want; and I don't think it has any thing to deal with her being beautiful," Tony said.

"Well, I think the question is what does she have the people want," asked McGee. "She doesn't have money, she hasn't received anything from anyone, what does she have?" The team stood around trying to find the answers and after going back and forth they were not closer until an unexpected visitor took them by surprise. One of the delivery guys came upstairs to give Tony a letter and then it hit him. He knew what they were missing. Tony turned toward McGee and said, "It's an address they are looking for, a physical address. See if you can locate Gibbs and let him know what they are looking for. I am going down to Abby and see if she has anything on the body they found. Contact me if you talk to Gibbs."

Tony went down to Abby's lab to talk to her about the evidence they had located on the dead body. Tony was hoping that she had found something he could use to locate the bad guys. Tony walked into Abby's lab and the music was blaring as usual. Tony observed Abby working with the spikes that they had found in his hands. "I found out what killed him," Abby told Tony without turning around.

"What?" said Tony.

Abby turned at this point to look at Tony. Their relationship had been strained since this past summer and Abby knew she was partially if not mostly to blame for the strain. She wished she could fix their relationship but she knew it would take a lot of work. "He died due to an allergic reaction to the nail."

"How can you be allergic to a nail?"

"Well, they are covered in gunk."

"Gunk?"

"Yes, that's is what its called. Gunk, it is made of fish guts and it turns out the marine was allergic to shell fish. This gunk is a mix of all sorts of shell and regular fish. He probably wouldn't have died if he wasn't allergic he would have been wounded but not dead."

"Huh, do you know where can find this gunk?"

"Not yet, but I am working on it. Give me another hour or so and I will figure it out for you."

Tony looked at Abby and saw her face, she was reaching out. Tony smiled at her, but not his fake smile, a small real one. "Let me know Abbs, it could be really important."

Tony headed back upstairs to find Ziva and McGee upset. "We were on the phone with Gibbs when we heard shots fired. Gibbs got back on the phone, they grabbed Maddie and are demanding their money back. Gibbs doesn't know about any money. We told Gibbs about needing the address and he said to stay put, he would call us when he needed us." They both looked at Tony. "What do you want us to do?"

Tony looked at the two of them and thought to himself, 'Now they want to know what to do'. Tony looked up before he could speak and saw Vance coming down the stairs. "Where's Gibbs?"

Tony answered, "We aren't sure. Maddie Tyler was taken and we don't know where, but we think Gibbs has an idea, but he told McGee and Ziva to stay here." He looked at the pair and said, "I am going down to talk to Abby again. I think she has an idea where they are, as soon as I have any information I will let you know."

Tony started back down to the lab, this time with Vance following. "Abby," Tony said when he reached the lab, "I need to have any information you have on the possible location of where he was. Gibbs has gone off to get Maddie back without backup, we have to find him." Tony was worried, he had a very bad feeling.

"I found out what type of gunk it is and located three possible places they could have killed the marine. The first is the downtown fish market."

"Wouldn't be there, to popular."

"That's what I thought. It left two others. One is a dock that has regular business, but it still would not be busy right now so that could work. There is also another warehouse where they sold gunk, but it has been abandoned."

"Abby, send the other address to McGee, tell him to get people over their now, I am going to the warehouse. Tell him to make sure I get backup as soon as possible." Vance watched as Tony ran out of the lab to go after his team leader.

Tony reached the warehouse and parked next to a fence. At that point he heard gunshots and a car racing backwards into the Potomac River. He raced around the outside of the building and sprinted toward the two men shooting at the car. Sprinting full out, Tony fired six shots, three at each shooter, and hit dead center. Tony threw his gun away and dove into the river.

He reached the car and beat on the window until it started to move. From the inside of the car Gibbs helped Tony get Maddie out of the car. Tony pulled her out and got her to the dock before going back down to Gibbs. By the time Tony reached Gibbs, full panic had gripped Tony. Gibbs wasn't moving in the car and seemed to be floating there. Tony tried to get him out, but the steering wheel wouldn't let him. Tony yanked as hard as he could before it let go of Gibbs. He then pulled Gibbs up to the dock as well and realized that neither Maddie or Gibbs was breathing. "Please Gibbs, don't make me do this," as he leaned down and gave Gibbs CPR. Tony realized that Gibbs would never forgive him if he let Maddie die so he moved over to her. Tony managed to get Maddie breathing and he could hear sirens in the background. As he went back to Gibbs he realized that Gibbs was finally breathing. "Gibbs, you owe me a new suit."

McGee and Ziva arrived at the warehouse to find Tony sitting between Maddie and Gibbs. "We need an ambulance for them both, they stopped breathing. We need to get them warm."

Ziva looked at Tony, "Are you ok, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good. Get Ducky out here to get the bodies. My gun is somewhere over there, I just threw it and ran after I shot them." Tony heard more sirens as the ambulances arrived. He also saw more cars arrive. Out came Vance and Matthew McKenny's MCRT. Sammie was the first to reach them.

"You ok Tony? Do you need to get checked out?"

"No, I'm good. Let's get this settled that way I can go change clothes." Tony smiled at Sam. "Don't tell Alex I got all wet, she will get mad at me."

"If you don't go change clothes soon, so am I." said Sam. Tony smiled at her and went to talk to IA for the Officer Involved Shooting.

Vance came over and looked at Tony as the paramedics looked over Maddie and Gibbs and got them ready for transport. "You ok DiNozzo?"

"Yes, Sir, I'm good. Just need to change clothes." Tony saw Ducky arrive and excused himself. "Ducky, let me know if you need anything. I'm the one who shot them so if you need anything just let me know." Tony leaned in to talk to Ducky in private. He didn't want anyone to hear what he said next. "Ducky I had to go into the water. Do I need to talk to Brad or get examined?"

Ducky looked at Tony. "How long have you been wet? You need to get dry and warm. We need to know if you swallowed any water or if you have water in your lungs. I am going to call Bradley right now and whatever he decides, you do." Ducky looked and glared at Tony, "Do you understand Anthony?"

"Ducky I promise I will talk to Brad and do what he says. I need to get back over there. Let me know if you need any additional information."

After another hour or so which left Tony frozen to the bone, he finally left the warehouse and headed back to NCIS. He was shivering when he arrived in the locker room to take a shower and change clothes. He needed to change before he headed to the hospital to check on Gibbs and Maddie. He showered, changed and left for Bethesda when he received a phone call from Brad Pitt.

"Tony were you going to call me or where you just going to ignore Ducky's advice?"

"I was going to call, but I got caught up. I am on my way right now. You can poke and prod all you want."

"Good, get here soon. Have them page me when you arrive."

"Yes Doctor."

Tony arrived at Bethesda and realized he really wasn't feeling well. Tired and cold is mostly what he felt and he was ready to get warm. He had Brad paged and when Brad arrived, he just grabbed Tony's arm and took him back to X-ray. Tony didn't even have to wait. Tony knew that due to his fame with the plague, he was a star and his lungs where always first in line.

Brad set Tony up in a room and let Ducky and Palmer know that they could go to the room now. "Dr. Mallard, Tony is still shivering a bit and has started to cough. I don't expect any surprises on the X-rays, but I want to start him on a broad spectrum antibiotic. I would like to keep him overnight, but I'm not telling him yet." Ducky laughed and agreed with Brad.

"No, don't tell him anything yet. He will argue all night long." Jimmy walked up to Ducky and Brad wanting to ask a question.

"Has anyone called Alex yet? I don't want her to hear this from anyone else that he is here." Brad and Ducky looked at Palmer. They both realized they had not called her. "Ok, I guess that means I get to." Jimmy walked off to call.

Ducky in the meantime was going to check on Gibbs. Gibbs was being admitted for an overnight stay due to the fact that he had stopped breathing and the doctor wanted him to be monitored. When Ducky walked into his room he found Gibbs asleep so he walked away without waking him.

Ducky and Jimmy were in Tony's room when Alex walked in. "Are you ok, is he ok?" looking at Ducky.

"He will be fine my dear, Bradley is just making sure he is going to be fine and that his lungs are clear, nothing to worry about."

"What happened?"

After hearing the whole story, Alex was livid. She couldn't believe Gibbs had put everyones lives in danger. Both an innocent and Tonys. While Ducky and Jimmy continue to talk to Tony, Alex walked out to find Special Agent in Charge Gibbs. Alex stopped by the nurses station to ask what room Gibbs was in and was told. Alex walked down the hallway and into his room.

Gibbs looked up at Alex when she walked into the room. He was surprised to see her there, but then thought about Tony and Maddie. "Oh God, has something happened to Maddie or DiNozzo?"

"What do you care Agent Gibbs? Why should they matter at all? You left NCIS without backup, went alone to a warehouse, put Ms. Tyler into a car that was shot up and you backed into the Potomac. Tony was the first one there. He killed two men to rescue you, jumped into the river and dragged you both out. Proceeded to do CPR on the both of you. He could have damaged his lungs further and it is all your fault. You don't care about her, you don't care about him, you just did this for yourself, to make you feel better. Tony told me who she is, who she was to your daughter. But that does not give you the right to risk their lives." Alex said all this quietly but very forcibly. She was so angry she was seeing red. How dare this man risk the life of the man she loved. As she took a breath to continue Ducky walked into the room.

"Alexandra I wondered where you had gone. Anthony needs you, go keep him company. I need to talk to Jethro. I will be there shortly. Bradley is due back soon with his test results and I know that you want to be there." Alex looked at Ducky while he spoke to her. As he finished she took a deep breath and walked over to him. She looked into his face and didn't see any deep concern for Tony so she gave him a quick hug and turned her back on the room and left. Alex heard Gibbs ask if Tony was alright before she walked out.

Alex headed back to Tony's room and walked in when Maddie was there. "Agent DiNozzo, I can't thank you enough for saving my life. If you hadn't been there we would both be dead. Thank you so much." Maddie was quietly sobbing when she was talking to Tony. Tony locked eyes with Alex as she walked into the room. Alex nodded to Tony and walked over to Maddie and put her arm around the girls shoulders.

"I have it on good authority that Agent DiNozzo is going to be just fine. He is only here for precautionary reasons. He is too tough to crack." Alex smiled at Tony. "He will tell you Maddie that he was only doing his job." Maddie looked up at Alex and smiled through her tears.

"I am glad he is going to be ok," she told Alex. "I am glad you are going to be ok," she told Tony directly. "I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you after you saved my life." Tony smiled again at Maddie and took her hand.

"You need to go back to your bed and get some sleep. They are keeping all of us overnight to make sure we are fine. We can see you in the morning before you leave, ok?" Maddie nodded, thanked Tony again and walked out of the room. The nurse had come looking for her and said she would walk her back to her room so Alex could stay with Tony. Jimmy who had been hiding in the corner watched the two of them and said, "I am going to go to the cafeteria, do either of you want anything?"

"No" both said at the same time as Alex took Tony's hand and sat on the side of the bed. "I was so scared when I received Jimmy's phone call. I didn't know what happened or how you were. I didn't even give him a chance to explain."

"Alex, I am going to be fine. It really is just precautionary. Brad just wants to make sure I didn't do anything stupid." At Alex's look Tony added, "More stupid than diving into the river I mean."

Alex leaned into Tony and put her head on his shoulder. "I need to tell you something, something I just realized today. Something that has snuck up on me and I am not sure how you are going to take it, but I don't care anymore. I have to tell you." Tony looked at Alex in concern. What was wrong?

"Tony," she said as she sat back up and looked directly at him. "I, I love you. Somewhere since the beginning of January when we met in that class, I fell in love with you. I don't need you to tell me anything, but I wanted you to know. I would never forgive myself if I didn't tell you this time."

Tony was stunned. This beautiful woman was sitting here telling him that she loved him. Him, not Tony DiNardo, not some undercover guy, not someone he pretended to be, but him. Tony touched his hand to her cheek, drew her face down to his and kissed her with all the love he had for her. He couldn't believe she loved him.

"Alexandra Flores, I love you too. So much. I can't believe you love me back. It never happens for me." So he asked the one question he needed to. "Are you absolutely sure you love me? Are you sure you won't take it back?"

At that statement Alex had to laugh. "No Tony, I promise, I won't take it back. I love you." Tony gathered Alex to him, pulled her completely on the bed and started to kiss her again. This is how Ducky found them after he had talked to Jethro. Ducky turned around and left them be, so happy for Anthony and Alexandra that he could have danced a reel.

**The Next Day**

Alex is helping Tony get ready to leave. He had received intravenous antibiotics overnight and Dr. Pitt had told her Tony would be fine. There was no water in the lungs and he was to continue taking the meds for 10 days. "Just keep an eye on him Alex and he should be fine. If you see any problems call me. I am always available for Tony." Alex thanked Brad and hugged him. Brad knew that he now had an ally in treating Tony and making sure he was taking care of himself. She had not left his room all night and when the nurse told Dr. Pitt that Alex was his wife, Brad laughed thinking that may not be too far off one day. He was so happy his friend had found someone who treated him right.

Alex and Tony made there way out of the hospital. Tony had managed to walk out instead of using a wheelchair because they had slipped out of the room before the orderly had arrived. While Tony waited for Alex to get her car, Gibbs walked out of the hospital. "I was looking for you DiNozzo." Tony groaned to himself. He really wasn't in the mood right now to deal with Gibbs, but it didn't look like he had a choice.

Tony sighed. "What do you want Gibbs? Alex is here to take me home. I don't need you." Gibbs just stared at Tony when he said this. He was no longer Tony's emergency contact or it seems his go to guy for when he got out of the hospital. He had other people taking care of him now. People who seemed to care a great deal for him.

"I wanted to see you before you left the hospital. I wanted to talk to you" but Tony interrupted him before he had a chance to finish.

"Gibbs, I don't want to talk to you about this. You put an innocent girls life in danger. You put your life in danger and mine because I had to rescue you. You allowed personal feelings to get in the way of sound judgement. You went without backup, my God Gibbs, you almost got Maddie killed. I don't even know what to say to you anymore." Tony looked over at the car pulling up and saw Alex start to get out of the car. She walked around to open Tony's door and put his bag in the trunk. She watched Tony get into the car and walked back to close the door and turned to Gibbs.

"Leave him alone Agent Gibbs. I am taking care of him now." Alex turned her back on him and walked around and got into her car. She pulled away and neither glanced back at Gibbs.

Gibbs realized in that moment he would lose his best agent, not to Alex, but due to his own neglect and poor treatment. Gibbs realized that if he didn't fix this, he would lose his friend.

As Alex drove away from the hospital she asked Tony a question. "Where do you want to go?"

"Home," he answered.

"I know that, but which home?"

Tony looked at Alex and simply said, "Home is with you. Take me home." Tony and Alex walked into Alex's home. She set him up on the couch to rest and watch a movie. He had the next few days off so she wanted him to be comfortable. After a while, Tony pulled her down to the couch with him. "I'm ok," he said and smiled at her; took her into his arms and kissed her. Tony picked her up and headed to the bedroom.

Tony the Elephant was very happy.

**Hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you want. Working on having the next chapter up mid week. Thanks again for being patient with me. I will strive to do better. I know that I hate to wait for chapters too.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the notes, reviews, favorites and alerts. This has been so much fun to write and I am so glad someone is enjoying it. **

**All the mistakes are mine, I still don't own (sobbing silently). **

Tony was having a bad week, actually a bad couple of months. Alex had been TDA'd to Italy for two months. He couldn't wait until she got back. He didn't realize how much he was going to miss her until she was gone. They skyped all he time, but it was hard with the time difference. She was sleeping when he was awake and she was awake he was sleeping. He thought about taking a week off to go to Italy to visit, he hadn't been there in over two years and he could see some family while he was there. Maybe he would talk to Gibbs about it.

Gibbs and Tony had begun to slowly, very slowly work on their relationship. After Tony had ended up in the hospital because of Gibbs mistakes in Maddie Tyler's case, Gibbs had realized that he needed to reach out to Tony. Tony looked at Gibbs desk and remember the first conversation they had after they were both back on duty.

_Vance had suspended Gibbs for two weeks for going off without backup and putting a civilian in danger. Gibbs understood and didn't argue. When Gibbs had come downstairs after meeting with Vance, Tony, McGee and Ziva were waiting for him. Gibbs walked over to Tony and handed him his gun and badge. "I have been suspended for two weeks," he said in a very quiet bullpen. "Take good care of the team." Gibbs stepped closer to Tony, "DiNozzo," he paused, "Tony, will you come by the house tonight? I need to talk to you." Tony looked at Gibbs and was going to say absolutely no, but he looked over when he saw movement and saw Alex nod her head yes. _

_Tony looked at Gibbs again and could see sadness in his eyes. It was the first time in a long time he saw anything other than annoyance in Gibbs directed at him, maybe he should talk to him. "Ok, I can come by tonight. I'll bring the beer."_

_Gibbs eyes lightened just a bit. "I'll have the steaks on." Gibbs turned to walk out the door but not before stopping in front of Alex and looking at her for just a moment and gave her a quick nod._

_Tony arrived at Gibbs home just after 7pm, the six pack in his hand. He knocked on the door and then opened it. He walked in and saw Gibbs kneeling before his fire place cooking the 'cowboy' steak. Tony had to chuckle to himself; it really was his favorite way to eat steak. "Hey Gibbs."_

_Gibbs looked up at Tony and felt enormous relief that his SFA had come. He took it as a good sign that Tony wanted to repair their relationship. "Tony, thanks for coming tonight. I really appreciate it. I know that we have a lot to talk about and I am hoping, I don't know, that we can try to figure all this out."_

_Tony sighed and looked at Gibbs. "Gibbs, I want us to be a team again. I want us to work together like we used to at the beginning, but you keep going off on your own and its going to get someone killed; and knowing my luck it will be me. I can't, won't take chances with my life, not anymore."_

_Gibbs looked at Tony and realized why, Alex. Somehow he had missed his SFA falling in love with the beautiful marine. "God Tony, how did I miss all of this. No one knows do they?"_

_"Ducky and Palmer know how we feel about each other. The only good thing that came out of that fiasco was that we admitted we loved each other. We've spent every night together since." Tony paused and looked at Gibbs. _

_"You're a lucky man Tony, she is a beautiful woman. Smart, strong and capable. Plus, she is a marine." Gibbs smiled at Tony and they both laughed. They sat there together enjoying the steak and drinking the beer. Maybe Alex was right, maybe they could repair their relationship. Tony stayed for about another hour before he got ready to leave. _

_"Thanks for dinner Gibbs, it was great to have your steak, I've missed it this past year."_

_"DiNozzo, you are welcome at any time and next time I hope you bring Alex. It looks like I will need to get to know her."_

_Tony smiled at Gibbs. "Yeah, I think you need to. She is a very important part of my life. The most important now. I love her Gibbs." Tony paused before speaking again. "You need to thank her. She is the one who encouraged me to come tonight. I almost changed my mind several times. I wasn't sure I wanted to talk to you tonight. I didn't know if I was ready, to talk or forgive you."_

_"Anthony, I know that I don't tell you enough, but you are the best investigator I have ever worked with. You are not afraid to tell me when I am wrong and there are very few people who will do that. I don't like being told I'm wrong and you do it without fear because you know that you are saving my life when you do. You told me that when I went after Ari and you told me again after Maddie. I won't forget it, I won't forget that you have my six."_

_Tony looked at Gibbs and gave him a small smile. "Always have Boss, always have." Both Tony and Gibbs realized that it was the first time since Gibbs had returned from Mexico that Tony had call him Boss. Both knew it was deliberate. Both knew what it meant. Gibbs put out his hand to Tony and Tony grasp it. It was a good beginning._

**A few days later**

Tony blew out a breath and looked up as people walked into the bull pen. The newly promoted SFA for Matthew's team walked up to Tony. "Tony, are we meeting this Sunday? I need to know, my wife wants to go to the Mall for some kind of event and I told her I may not be able to due to work."

Tony laughed. Thomas was the new SFA since Sammie had moved to San Diego and was still getting his sea legs under him. He had known a lot about the job, but had no idea how much Sam had actually done. What Thomas was grateful for were the other SFAs and all their help.

"No, we will meet next weekend. Michael can't make it either, his parents are in town so it was postponed." Thomas smiled at Tony. "How are you doing though, everything ok? Do you need anything or help with whatever?"

"No, I'm good Tony, but thanks. You guys have been great. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help. I don't know what I would have done without it for the last month. I had no idea how much paperwork you had to do just because your the SFA. I thought just being an agent was bad." Tony laughed as Thomas said this. He had been doing all the paperwork for years and had a great system which he taught to Thomas. They all had helped and saw that Thomas was doing really well. Sammie had left her team in good hands.

The elevator dinged as the two men were talking and Gibbs walked into the bullpen. He saw Tony and Thomas talking and saw both men laugh. Gibbs was glad Tony was talking to the new SFA and that he seemed to be happy. Gibbs understood how much he was missing Alex and anything that kept DiNozzo distracted was a good thing. Thomas saw Gibbs walk into the bull pen and got ready to leave to go back to his area. "Thanks again Tony for all the help."

Tony said goodbye to Thomas by shaking hands, watched him walk away and said, "Hey Boss, did you have a nice lunch?"

Gibbs just looked at Tony and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, waiting for my turn to testify in court is alway a fun way to spend lunch." Tony laughed at Gibbs answer.

"Could be worse Boss, could be there all day." Gibbs couldn't argue. Gibbs sat at his desk and looked around. "McGee and Ziva?"

"At lunch. They still have a half hour before they are due back." Gibbs nodded his head. He looked at Tony again and realized his SFA looked tired.

"You staying up late talking to Alex?"

"Can you tell?" Tony looked at Gibbs. "I really miss her." Gibbs got up from his desk and went to stand by Tony.

"Come by the house for dinner tonight. Get out of the house. You'll be surprised how much it helps." Tony looked up at Gibbs in surprise. He hadn't thought Gibbs had noticed. He should have though. Gibbs was getting back to his old self and noticing everything.

Tony walked into Gibbs home with the six pack ready for the 'cowboy steak'. He wondered if he could talk Alex into having an active fireplace. As they were eating Tony and Gibbs talked.

"I miss her like crazy right now." Tony smiled as he said this.

Gibbs laughed a little. "I understand missing your woman. I just had it backwards. She was here and I was there. How are you doing with all of this, her being gone and all?"

"It's different than I thought it would be. I know that she is not at war, she's not fighting so that helps. She's just in court in Naples while the navy holds that murder trial. I just wish she was home. It wasn't supposed to take this long."

Gibbs had to laugh and explained to Tony. "It never is supposed to take as long as it does Tony. They kept telling me I was coming home the first time I was deployed after Kelly was born, I was there an extra two months. Longest two months of my life being away from my girls."

As the two men ate and talked about their women they slowly started to repair the damage done to their relationship over the past year, since Gibbs had left and come back from Mexico. Tony was realizing it wasn't about him, but Gibbs coming back from remembering his girls and how much he had lost. As Gibbs got a hold of those feelings he was remembering why he had Tony on his team. All the good Tony and he had done together, before Kate, McGee and Ziva.

Gibbs told Tony to take he guest room upstairs. He wasn't driving home after three beers. Tony was all set to argue before he looked at Gibbs face. "Yes Boss," was all Tony said as he walked upstairs. Gibbs smiled as his SFA went to bed and he headed down to the basement.

**Another week had gone by before Alex asked Tony about Gibbs.**

"How are things going with Gibbs?" Alex asked Tony.

"Actually, surprising good. We have been talking about our 'women'."

"Your 'women' huh? What's that suppose to mean?" Alex laughed as she asked this question. She wasn't worried at all, merely curious at what the two were talking about.

"Well, you know Gibbs was a Marine, right? Ok, well I was talking about how much I missed you and he understood. He told me about missing his girls." Tony paused and looked at Alex in the computer screen. "It was really moving how he talked about how he missed them. They were the most important people in his life and I realized he lost them twice. Once when it really happened and then again when he lost his memory and thought they were still alive until he remember them dying. Alex, I don't know what I would have done if that had been me. I really don't."

Alex understood Tony as he was talking. One of the reasons she had wanted Tony and Gibbs to talk was that she understood loss. Alex understood that Tony did too, but sometimes you couldn't see another persons loss. She was glad Tony and Gibbs and begun to heal their relationship. Alex had learned a lot about Tony over the last eight months and she was determined that Tony heal his relationship with Gibbs. She knew that he considered Gibbs a father figure and that was where a lot of the hurt had stemmed from. She remembered the conversation they had after Tony was out of the hospital.

_They had arrived home and had spent the weekend together. They now knew that everything was different. But Alex could tell even with the love the two of them had together, that Tony was still sad because his relationship with Gibbs was on the rocks. Alex decided that she was going to have to talk to Tony. _

_At dinner that night Alex started the conversation. "Tony, I know that you are very upset with Gibbs and believe me I understand. I am also very upset with him and told him so in no uncertain terms. I hate the fact that he risked both Maddie and your life." Alex paused and moment and took a breath. "But I think you need to talk to him. You deserve to see if your relationship can be repaired, or what he plans to do. If you leave it like this it is only going to cause problems."_

_Tony had not taken his eyes off Alex for the entire statement. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he too realized that he could not leave it like this. He had walked away from Gibbs without saying a word earlier in the week and he knew for the teams future he and Gibbs would need to work together. "I don't know if I can talk to him right now."_

_"I know Tony, but, I know that he is the closest thing to a father figure you have. It will hurt you more in the long run if you don't make it right with him. Just talk to him. It can't hurt. If it doesn't work out, and you don't feel like you are being heard you can always take one of those offers you get on a regular basis." Alex paused a second and smiled her best smile at Tony. "You can always take Fornell's offer, that would drive everyone nuts. If you really want the team to know what is going on with you, put your letters on your desk. It would freak them out." Alex laughed as she said this and saw Tony finally smile. _

_"Yeah, I guess they would. I should talk to Gibbs I know, I am just not sure what to say. I am so mad and disappointed in him."_

_"I know, but look, if you don't talk to him you will never know."_

Alex smiled at Tony on the screen. "I'm glad everything is working out with Gibbs. I really can't wait to come home. I really, really, really want a good steak. Do you think he would cook for me?"

Tony laughed as he answered. "He told me to bring you the next time I come over. So I guess so." Alex smiled as he said this.

"Excellent. So what else is going on?"

"Gibbs and McGee are leaving for LA this morning. We found a dead marine tortured yesterday and the BOLO was from our office in LA so they are headed out to find out what is going on." Tony paused, closed his eyes, opened them and looked at Alex. Alex realized she hadn't seen him look this serious in a while.

"What's wrong Tony? You don't look happy. I can tell something is wrong."

Tony just look at Alex. "I'm not sure. I just have a bad feeling something is not right. We are not getting all the pieces from LA, things are missing and I just have a really bad feeling."

Alex looked at Tony and touched the screen wishing she was there instead. She missed him so much. She was supposed to home three weeks ago, but the trial was running long as the defense kept asking for time. Alex was about ready to kill the defense attorney but Admiral Rabb kept talking her down. "I wish I was there Tony. It's going to be at least two more weeks. Admiral Rabb promised me that he would come take over it was longer. I laughed when he said that because I knew it couldn't happen, but it was nice of him to offer."

Tony smiled as she said that. Admiral Rabb knew about their relationship because Alex had told him before she had left for Italy. She had wanted the Admiral to know in case of an emergency that Tony was her contact now. The Admiral had agreed to keep it quite, but was now hearing how much she wanted to go home. It was the first time in her career that Alex had ever balked at an assignment. The Admiral had a feeling now that she and Tony where together that she would be turning down more assignments than accepting. Admiral Rabb knew that she would never disobey a direct order, but Alex would be having a conversation about orders and assignments.

Tony just laughed as he looked at Alex's face. She looked like such a little girl who had her favorite stuffed animal taken away. He was reminded of that day in the break room; she just looked so discombobulated. "Alex, it won't be much longer and we will be together." Tony paused and looked at Alex very seriously. "We have some things we need to talk about though. I don't like this either so we need to talk about some things. About where you think our relationship is going and what happens next."

Alex nodded at Tony's statement. "Yes, we do. Tony, I don't want to leave again, but sometimes I won't have a choice. I am not ready to leave the marines so we are going to have to talk." This time Tony nodded at her statement. It was time to end the conversation. Alex was yawning and Tony knew that she needed to sleep.

"I love you Alex, very much. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I promise I will keep you updated on what is going on with the current case."

"Be careful Tony and listen to your instincts. You are a good cop for a reason. Don't discount them."

"I won't. Talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too Tony." Alex kissed her fingertips, touched the screen, and the screen went black. Tony leaned back against the chair, closed his eyes a moment and then got up to get ready to cook dinner. This six hour difference was going to kill them.

In Naples, Alex picked up Tony the Elephant. "I know, I want to go home too. I miss Tony too." Alex sighed, hugged the elephant, curled up and went to sleep.

Tony the Elephant sighed before going to sleep. He wanted to go home too. Being separated was giving him a headache, Alex squeezed so hard.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Just a few days later, Gibbs would find out there was a Mossad agent in LA that was involved with Ziva. Tony and Gibbs had no way of knowing what was coming or what was about to change.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to establish a strong Tony/Gibbs relationship as it will be needed. Will try to have something up by the weekend. Thanks again for all of the reviews, kind words and from one, virtual roses. All is appreciated. **

**Happy Mother's Day to all of you out there. **


	11. Chapter 11

Tony picked up Ernie for the luncheon that was being held at the Marine barracks for Memorial Day. While Tony had never served in the military, he had a huge appreciation to all those who had served and were currently serving their country. His current girlfriend, Alex, was a Marine who had seen combat and had served since she was 21 years old. Between Gibbs and Alex and Ernie he had a soft spot for marines, but did appreciate all that served.

Ernie was excited to see Tony. "Where is that beautiful marine you were with the last time you came to visit me? I would prefer her for a luncheon date."

Tony laughed as Ernie talked to him. "Alex is currently TDA in Naples Italy for a murder trial there. It's taking longer than expected. I can't wait to see her again. I am actually thinking of taking a week off and going to see her if it takes to much longer." Tony shrugged his shoulders while he said it. He really missed Alex and couldn't wait till she came home. Ernie smiled at Tony when he said he wanted to see Alex. Ernie could remember how much he missed Dorothy when he was away from her.

Tony helped Ernie get into the car and they started the drive to the marine barracks. It was a luncheon that Ernie went to every year. Marines from all over came that had served from every war. While there where none left from WWI, there were plenty of veterans from WWII and other wars.

While they were driving Tony played music from Ernie's era. Big band and Tommy Dorsey were Ernie's favorite so Tony always made sure Ernie's music was playing. As they pulled up to the barracks marines in their dress blues were standing in a line down the driveway. Tony could see Ernie look at all the marines and watched a small smile grace his face. Tony could tell Ernie was remembering his friends in their dress blues.

Tony pulled up to the door and other marine was there ready to open the door for the retired marine. "Sir, welcome to the Memorial Day celebration."

"Thank you Marine. Can you tell me where to go?"

"Yes sir, just inside the door then take a left and straight down the hall. You will see the tables."

"Thank you Marine."

Tony and Ernie started into the building and Tony noticed something. Every time Ernie passed a marine they stopped, stood at attention, and saluted Ernie. Ernie would nod and continue on. This happened every time. Tony leaned over to Ernie and asked why. "Well Tony, since I was awarded this medal," and he pointed to the Medal of Honor resting on his tie, "whenever I pass someone and they know that I have the medal they salute. It turns out that they are suppose to salute me and it does't matter if they are inside or outside, whether I am in uniform or not, it seems that it is required. I tried to tell them to stop, but they won't, so now I just nod and keep going."

Ernie smiled at Tony and patted his arm. The two men walked into the room where the luncheon was being held and Tony heard someone call attention. The entire room rose to their feet as Ernie walked in. Tony had never seen anything like it. The quiet was so loud but Ernie took it in stride. He paused, looked around the room, raised his hand and in a clear voice said, "Thank you, please be seated." The room sat and conversation began again. The next thing Tony knew the Commandant of the Marine Corp was greeting Ernie.

"Corporal Yost, welcome."

"Thank you Commandant. I appreciate the invitation." He turned to Tony and introduced him. "This is my friend Tony, Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. His girlfriend is Alex Flores, she is a Marine, do you know her?"

The Commandant looked at Tony and Tony smiled. "Alex is a JAG attorney. She is currently TDA in Naples."

The Commandant smiled and said, "I see, she is assigned to JAG Rabb. I do believe I have met her at some point. Good marine." Tony smiled, he had been around marines long enough to understand that was the highest compliment to a marine. The Commandant walked Ernie and Tony to their seats, told them if they needed anything to let him know and said he hoped they enjoyed themselves today.

The luncheon was great. Tony had a great time. People kept coming over to Ernie to talk and to meet a Medal of Honor recipient. Not many people had and the marines were thrilled that Ernie was with them and was one of the them. Tony understood now why Alex had enjoyed meeting Ernie. He was a marine that they all wanted to be. A marine who did the job, served their country to the best of their ability and was willing to sacrifice his life. They didn't do it for medals or rewards, they did it because they were the ones that truly believed in what they did. Tony knew if Alex was there, she would be in her dress blues, sitting beside Ernie with pride knowing that she wanted to be just like him.

The luncheon was over and the Commandant came over one last time. "Thank you for coming today. I truly appreciate you attending. It always gives my marines a thrill to talk to you, Corporal Yost. I hope to see you next time."

Ernie smiled at the Commandant, "I hope to be here next year as well." Ernie smiled at Tony, "I hope to bring this really pretty marine with me next time, her name is Alex and she is much better looking than my date today." Both Tony and the Commandant laughed.

"Well, I look forward to seeing Major Flores at the next event." The Commandant reached out his hand to say goodbye, shook Tony and Ernie's hands and walked away. As Tony and Ernie made their way out of the luncheon, the marines again stood at attention as Ernie passed. Tony's car was waiting for them when they reached the door. The same Marine that greeted them was there to say goodbye.

He help open Ernie's door, "Have a great afternoon sir, and thank you." Ernie smiled at the young Marine. "Thank you son. You take care now." The young Marine smile and closed the door once Ernie was inside the car. Tony turned to Ernie before driving away. "Is there anywhere else you need to go today?"

"Well, there is one spot if you don't mind?" Tony just nodded when Ernie told him where he wanted to go. When they pulled up to the cemetery and pulled into a parking space another soldier came over to the car, Tony quickly got out and began to explain who he was with. The soldier looked at Ernie and told Tony to take his time.

Tony walked with Ernie to the row of marines he wanted to visit. Once they reached the row, Tony paused at the beginning of the row while Ernie walked on. He walked over to a row of marines that Ernie knew well. The one that he stopped at was Corporal Wade Kean, his best friend. "Wade, I miss you every day. I hope you are doing well. Take care of Dorothy for me. I know that I will see you soon." Ernie stopped at several other headstones and talked to each one. Once he was done, he walked back over to Tony.

"As much as hate that my friends didn't come back, coming here gives me a sense of peace, especially on days like this, when we are supposed to remember those who lost their lives serving our country. All of the flags at every headstone. A continuous row of headstones, all the same. It means that no matter what uniform we wore, we all served, we all died, we were the first ones in, we stood where others would not. We did our duty at the cost of our lives. I remember my friends everyday, but this day is special. It's a time where we all pause and remember those who we should be grateful to and for. Not everyone can be a soldier." Ernie looked at Tony a moment. "Not everyone can serve like you do, like Alex does, like Gibbs has and continues to do. You run into danger, not away. That takes someone special." Ernie waves his hand around to indicate the soldiers. "It takes special people to serve. I got drafted, we all did. We didn't exactly choose, but when we were asked, we served. It is just what we did. I wouldn't change anything except have my friends come home with me. That is all I would change." Ernie smiled at Tony. "I can't change anything, otherwise I wouldn't have met Dorothy. Then where would I be?"

Tony smiled at Ernie. "I don't think I ever had a choice. Once I got hurt and couldn't play pro basketball, I knew that I wanted to be a cop. Saving that kids life in the fire, changed my life that night. I knew then what I wanted to do." Tony paused. "I wish Alex was just a lawyer and not a Marine, but I wouldn't change her for anything. I love her just for who she is, but I won't tell you I don't worry about her or her job. I know that she could be called to serve in a war zone, but that is who she is, a Marine."

Ernie patted Tony on the shoulder. "Let's go. Time to get home." The two men, one in the prime of his life, one at the end, walked together silently through Arlington National Cemetery, both reflecting on the lives lost and saved by the soldiers buried in the cemetery knowing that no matter what their age difference they were the same. Both were brave, both had served, both were willing to give their lives for what they believed in, and that was why they were friends.

The soldier guarding the grounds watched the two men walk away and then brought his eye back to the front, guarding those who had made the ultimate sacrifice for their county. Standing tall, standing proud, a soldier.

**Thank you to all that have served and continue to serve. I thank you. We do remember and we are thankful.**

**A/N: I promise I will be writing another chapter soon. Please be patient. The new job is making me crazy. I don't own, but so happy I can play. Happy Memorial Day. All mistakes are mine. **


	12. Chapter 12

Tony's shoulder hurt. He had a broken clavicle and cracked radius. He was going to be on desk duty for days if not a couple of weeks. He wasn't sure when all of this went sideways, but he was beginning to figure it all out. He also knew he was on his way to Israel and he wasn't happy about that. He had killed an officer of Mossad and was being hung out to dry by the director. Vance was sending him to Israel to face Director David for the shooting death of Michael Rivkin, Agent David's boyfriend. At least Gibbs was going with him. Tony was in pain, unhappy and not sure what was going to happen next. He leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and picture the scene again in his head. He had written his IA report and knew the shooting was righteous, he knew he had been fighting for his life, but it still hurt knowing that he had hurt Ziva. As he continued to rehash the shooting his phone rang. He looked at the readout and saw Alex's name.

"Hello beautiful. How are you?"

"I'm coming home Tony. We got a conviction today. I will be flying out tonight on a C-130. I should be home sometime tomorrow if there not to many stops."

Tony closed his eyes again thinking that she was coming home. He wasn't going to be here and how was he supposed to explain everything that happened in the last three days. "I won't be here when you get back. I am heading to Israel." Tony paused trying to figure out the best way to tell Alex what was going on. "I went up against a Kidon operative and I won, he lost, and now I have to go deal with Mossad."

Alex mind was racing. What the hell was going on at home. She knew that Tony was a good agent, very good agent in fact, but she also knew that he was not assassin material. He shouldn't have beaten a Kidon assassin. "What happen Tony? What has been going on? Do you need my help with anything? Do you have an attorney if you are being accused of anything?"

"Slow down Alex. Gibbs is going with me. What happened was a righteous shoot, so I won't be in any trouble." Tony crossed his fingers as he said this. He wasn't sure what he was walking into. He knew that he could be in a great deal of trouble with Mossad. Vance wasn't helping him, he was throwing him to the dogs to help keep the relationship between the US and Israel on course.

Tony started to tell Alex the story about how all of this started. It was complicated and took part in several areas of the country. Nothing was easy in this case. It had started when they found a dead marine tied up at a construction site. He had been tortured for information. While running background on the victim, McGee had found out that a BOLO had been issued for the dead marine out of the LA office of NCIS. The marine had been shot at in LA and was running home to his mother's in Virginia; he didn't make it and was now dead. Gibbs and McGee had been sent to LA to investigate the marine's death and found a terrorist cell was operating out of LA. They had shut down the cell with the LA's office participation, but had found out that a Mossad agent by the name of Michael Rivkin had been killing terrorists on US soil. Gibbs had ordered him to go home, but Rivkin had come back to DC before going to Israel to see Ziva and that was when everything had gone sideways.

Alex just listened as Tony talked about what had happen over the last few days. She knew that he would need help in Israel and hoped that Gibbs could help him. She didn't want to think about what would happen if he got caught in Mossad's act of vengeance because he had killed an officer of Mossad. She had been in the intelligence community long enough to know how they operated. She couldn't believe Vance would just hand him over like this. She didn't understand the end game. "There is more to this story than you are telling me, isn't there?"

"Yeah, we know that Rivkin killed an ICE agent at the SecNav's home. We have proof of that. Ziva knew that he was in the area when that went down. I don't know if she knew about the death of the agent. I don't know if he told her what he had done, but that is also being looked into. It's a real mess Alex, and I don't know what is going to happen next. I think Ziva might be in some trouble too."

All Alex could was think "Ya Think DiNozzo". One of Gibbs expressions he used when talking to Tony. She needed to talk to Gibbs about this and what help he was getting for Tony. She also wanted to talk to the Admiral. He would know what to do about this and what help they could give Tony. "Tony, I am going to call Admiral Rabb. He will know what to do about this. You are not going to Israel without legal counsel. Don't talk to anyone over there before you get a legal opinion."

Tony laughed a little at Alex's statement. He knew that she was trying to protect him, but he didn't think that would fly this time. "Alex, it won't matter. I am going to Israel and I am facing this head on. The Israelis won't care if I have legal counsel or not. They want revenge for the death of one of their agents, so unless I prove that it was righteous it won't matter."

"Tony." Alex started.

"No, Alex, it won't matter. We are leaving Andrews in little over four hours. I will be back in a couple of days. I will call you when I get there and keep you updated, I promise." Gibbs was coming off the elevator with his go-bag. "I have to go Alex, Gibbs just walked in and he wants to talk to me. I love you and I will talk to you later."

Alex knew that he wouldn't listen to her so she did the only thing she could do. "I love you too Tony. Be careful and I will talk to you later."

Gibbs looked at Tony as he hung up the phone. "Alex," he stated and continued to watch Tony. Tony nodded yes.

"She's worried." Gibbs let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"She has every reason to be. We landed in a pile of garbage and it stinks to high heaven and the director is not helping at all. I don't like this either. You did what I asked you to do and now Rivkin is dead, but not until after killing an ICE agent and two terrorists we could have gotten good intel from. He was an alcoholic who needed to be brought home and he refused to leave." Gibbs paused in his conversation with Tony when he noticed the Director coming down the stairs.

"DiNozzo," Vance started, "I need you to come into the conference room. We need to go over what has happened over the last few days. I need to know what part you played in all of this."

Tony looked at Vance and then at Gibbs, stood up and faced Vance. "Director Vance, it is in my report to IA. Everything that has happened since Gibbs left for LA. What more do you need?"

Vance sighed. "I know, I read your report, but I want to hear it first hand. Go into the conference room and you can give me a verbal report. Gibbs can come also. I need his input as well. We need to get the whole story out so that there won't be any surprises in Israel. You are facing Mossad and their brand of justice. You need to be prepared." Tony continued to look at Vance before walking away. Vance looked at Gibbs and asked, "Is you boy up to this? Can he handle Mossad and all that is going down?"

Gibbs just stared at Vance. "Director, you are throwing him to the dogs. Do you really care if he comes out the other side?"

Vance looked at Gibbs. He understood what it looked like, but Vance wasn't really sure DiNozzo could stand up to Mossad. Vance still looked at DiNozzo and saw frat boy, the image Tony projected, the mask he wore. Vance didn't understand Tony or what made him so good at his job. Vance still thought that if you couldn't run a computer like McGee you weren't a good agent.

Gibbs just shook his head at the director and walked away. He wasn't going to try and explain DiNozzo to him. Let him find out on his own. Maybe then Vance would give his best agent, the best agent he knew, the respect he deserved. Gibbs walked into the conference room and sat down next to DiNozzo. Vance closed the door after him and also took a seat. "So start at the beginning, how all of this started. I need every detail you can give me if we are going to face down Mossad."

Tony closed his eyes as he gathered his thoughts. He was still trying to work this out without implicating Ziva, but it was going to be difficult. She may not trust him, may hate him at the moment, but he was still watching her six. "Ok, it started when we found a dead marine."

**A/N: First, thanks for hanging in there with me. I know I haven't updated like I should, but the new job had me working doubles so it was hard to think, let alone write. I won't make you wait that long. I also know that I didn't thank everyone for all of the reviews I received for the last two chapters. I thank all of you now and please know that I really appreciate all the kind words. I am glad you are enjoying the story. I will try to be better at thanking individual reviews. **

**As usual I don't own and all mistakes are mine. **


	13. Chapter 13

Alex was truly worried about Tony. She called JAG headquarters to talk to Admiral Rabb to be informed by the yeomen that he was at the Nato Headquarters in Europe. She called his cell. "Admiral it's Flores. I have a problem and I need your help."

"What's wrong Flores. I thought you won the case?"

"Yes, Sir. It has nothing to do with the case. Tony, Agent DiNozzo is in trouble with Mossad. He needs legal counsel, but I won't be able to get in. They won't want to talk to a Major. He needs help. I am still waiting to hear from Agent Gibbs about what happened Sir, but he hasn't called me back."

Rabb closed his eyes for a moment. Alex never brought him anything easy and this was a huge. Rabb knew that he needed to talk to Gibbs to see what was really going on. All of the sudden Rabb could hear Admiral Chegwidden laughing at him. "What goes around comes around, son. Now you know what it was like for me when you and McKenzie ran around." Rabb paused another minute and said, "I'll call Gibbs now to find out what is going on. Sit tight and I will call you back."

Rabb looked at his phone to look up Gibbs number before hitting the send button. "Gibbs, its Rabb. Tell me what's going on. Alex called me and she is upset by what is happening."

Gibbs started to fill in the Admiral on what was going on. Rabb listened without interrupting and when Gibbs was finished said, "I am on my way to Israel. I will be there in as soon as possible with Alex. I know that we can't stop Mossad from questioning him, but we may be able to help in other ways."

Gibbs was happy to talk to the Admiral and realized he owed Alex for making that call. He hung up the phone and Tony just looked at him. "What's going on?"

Gibbs looked at Tony. They were in the car on their way to Israel and Mossad headquarters. "We may be getting a little help from JAG. Rabb is on the way to Israel."

"Alex." Tony said. "She shouldn't interfere. It could cause trouble."

Gibbs just looked at Tony as he said this. "Alex is a big girl. She can take care of herself. Don't worry about her. It's you that I am worried about." Tony nodded and laid his head back and closed his eyes. He was in pain and tired and knew that he was in for the fight of his life. All he could think about was the last few days and what lead to this.

**12 Hours Later**

Tony was sitting in a conference room waiting for Director David to join him. Director Vance and Gibbs was waiting on the other side of the glass. Tony knew that he would have to be the best he has ever been to get through the next few minutes. He was going up against someone was good as he was in interrogation and if he was honest with himself, maybe even better than Gibbs. Tony knew that he was good, but he also knew that his life hung in the balance. Director David walked into the room.

"Agent DiNozzo, we finally meet." The questioning had begun.

As David had been questioning Tony, Admiral Rabb and Alex had walked into the observation room. Vance looked at the Admiral and Flores and asked, "What are you two doing here?"

Admiral Rabb looked at Director Vance. "We are here at the request of the SecNav. He didn't like the idea of leaving an NCIS agent out in the cold. We are also here to talk to Agent David. She needs to clarify some of her actions in the last few days." Ziva looked at the Admiral but did not say anything. She just watched her father and Tony.

Gibbs looked at Rabb and Alex. This was not what he wanted. He didn't want Ziva in trouble. Alex looked at Gibbs and shook her head. Gibbs looked at Vance and then at the Admiral. "What is going on with Ziva?"

"The SecNav has questions on how much she knew about Rivkin being in the county. When and where he was while all this killing was going on. Gibbs," the Admiral paused and looked Gibbs directly in the eye, "Officer David is a foreign operative working on American soil. She works for NCIS as a liaison. If she did not report Rivkin's behavior to you or Director Vance then there is a problem. I have read both her and Agent DiNozzo's IA report and there are holes and questions regarding her behavior. Not only not telling Agent DiNozzo what happened and disclosing the whereabouts of Rivkin when he asked, but she also failed to disclose that she was arranging for him to leave the country. She knew what Mossad was doing and did her best to hide it. There is a very good chance she will not be allowed back in the country."

Gibbs just looked at Rabb as he spoke. Alex continued to watch the interrogation of Tony. She held her breath as she watched the Director of Mossad gripped Tony's shoulders and he grimaced in pain. Alex stopped breathing. "Come on Tony, you can do it." Alex thought to herself.

Director David had his hands on Tony's shoulders as he was asking the questions. When Tony saw his opening he started to ask the questions. "Do you send all your rogue agents to DC. First Ari now Rivkin. They are out of control or do you control them? Do they do what you tell them, or do you throw out of control agents at your daughter?"

David looked at Tony and stated, "They do what I tell them."

"Always?" Tony asked.

"Always." David said and realized too late what he said. He had basically admitted that he had known that Rivkin had been in the States killing terrorists. That Rivkin had been ordered to seduce Ziva. That Rivkin had been ordered to spy on the SecNav.

David realized that Anthony DiNozzo got the best of him. He also realized that the report on DiNozzo had left a lot out and he would need to update what he read.

Vance continued to look into the room where Tony sat. "Well I'll be damned. He did it." Vance looked at Gibbs and watched a smile reach across his face. Tony had turned the tables on the Director. Tony had won. Alex took a deep breath as she watched Ziva David walk out of the room.

Director David began to walk out of the room where Tony sat. "You are welcome to go Agent DiNozzo. I am sorry for the problems that the death of Rivkin has caused." And with that statement, Director David left.

Alex looked at Rabb and he nodded to her. Alex turned, left the observation room and walked through the open door. Tony had his eyes shut but looked up as he heard someone walk into the room. Tony figured it was Gibbs. He was never happy to be so wrong. "Alex, what are you doing here?" Tony was stunned. He stood up, opened his good arm and waited for Alex to walk to him. Alex reached Tony and put her arms around him and rested her head on his good shoulder.

"Attempting to save you." Alex chuckled. "But it appears that it was not needed. I thought you were brilliant by the way."

Tony laughed as he leaned down and rubbed his cheek against Alex's cheek. "I have never been so happy to see someone in my life. How did you get here so fast?"

"Long story. Admiral Rabb and I arrived as your questioning was beginning. We watched the whole thing. I am so glad you are good at what you do. I was so worried when I saw him grip your shoulders. I thought it would distract you too much, but you held on and did great."

Tony just stood there a little longer with Alex in his arms. He looked up again when he saw two men walk into the room. Director Vance and Admiral Rabb walked in. "Agent DiNozzo, job well done." Director Vance said and held out his hand to Tony. Tony, surprised, pulled his arm from around Alex and shook the Director's hand.

"Thank you Sir. I hope it was all for the good." Tony continued to look Vance directly in the eyes.

"For you and the agency yes, it was well done." Vance paused a moment. He knew that what was said next was going to weigh heavily on DiNozzo as he had been trying to protect his partner. "Officer David may have some problems though. She did not disclose all the information she could have regarding Rivkin. She may loose her status as NCIS liaison."

Tony closed his eyes as Director Vance talked. This was what he was afraid of. Tony knew that he wasn't jealous of Rivkin, no matter what Ziva thought. Tony was in love with Alex, not Ziva, but since he and Alex had not divulged their relationship, Ziva did not know that Tony was already taken. "Is there nothing we can do to help her? She was just being used by her father as well as Rivkin. She was caught up in a bad situation."

Rabb looked at Tony. The Admiral understood protecting your partner, but the SecNav could not overlook her unwillingness to cooperate with DiNozzo or Gibbs. Just because Gibbs had not asked the right questions did not mean that she could break American law.

"Agent DiNozzo, unfortunately, there is nothing that can be done at this time. If there is proof that Officer David broke the law then she could end up standing trial for espionage. We really don't want to have an Israeli stand trial, they are supposed to be our friends. This could have huge repercussions in our foreign relations if we allow it to slide."

Tony just closed his eyes and hugged Alex closer to him. "Let's go. I need to talk to Gibbs and find out what we are going to do." Alex nodded and took Tony by the hand and walked out of the room. Vance looked at the Admiral and asked the question.

"How long have they been together?" Rabb just laughed at the director and walked out.

**A/N: Here is another chapter. Thanks again for all the positive words. I am glad you like the story. **

**Again, I don't own and all mistakes are mine. **


	14. Chapter 14

Tony the Elephant was tired. He was tired of being in a suitcase and traveling. He wanted to be home. He had heard Alex talk to Tony and knew that Tony was in trouble. He had hoped they were on the way home to help, but instead he was heading to Israel. At least he knew that Tony would be there and he hoped all would be well. Tony the Elephant would have to see.

Alex and Tony walked out of the conference room and was headed outside. Tony had Alex's hand in his and was relieved by what had happened with David and knew that at least there would be no punishment for the killing of Rivkin. Now, Tony was just concerned about what would happen to Ziva.

"Alex, do you know what will happen with Ziva?"

Alex knew that Tony cared about his partner and was concerned about her wellbeing. She understood what Ziva did not, was that they were together and he didn't love Ziva. Tony was just trying to protect her. They made their way to the next meeting room where Director Vance and Admiral Rabb were waiting. "Agent DiNozzo," Admiral Rabb started, "We need to talk about Officer David and the time line of what happened over the last week. We need to know if she gave information to Rivkin to help him allegedly kill wanted persons of interest or if she had any knowledge that he was responsible for the death of an ICE agent. We need your cooperation in this investigation."

Tony just looked at Rabb and Vance. He knew that they wouldn't be pursuing charges against Ziva as it would not look good to have an Israeli up on charges of espionage in the US. The relationship between Israel and the US could be damaged if this got out. Tony just sighed as he exchanged a look with Alex.

"What do you want Admiral? How do you want to spin this?"

"Agent DiNozzo," started Director Vance.

"No Sir, I won't spin. I won't hide the truth. You do what you want just keep me out of it." Tony stated, looked at Alex and walked out of the room.

"Admiral Rabb, I would hate to think as officers of the court, we would knowingly ignore what has happened here. I would hate to think that no justice will be served for the dead agent or that we would loose leads on chasing terrorists. I have spent half my life in intelligence. I know the difference between the good guys and the bad guys and the ones in between. Tony is one of the good guys, one of the best. He stands for justice, what is right. That is what he has always done. If you turn you back on him and what he believes in you will lose him, and I won't blame him." Alex paused, looked at both the Admiral and Director Vance, "I will blame you Director Vance for not protecting your agent, for throwing him to the wolves. I will tell him to take one of the offers he gets on a regular basis and leave NCIS." She looked at Admiral Rabb. "And I will leave with him."

While Alex was telling off Vance and Rabb, Tony walked outside the building to see if he could calm down. He was thinking how all of this could work out so that Ziva wouldn't end up in jail. As he turned around he saw Ziva in the glass.

Gibbs and Alex had met up and were walking outside looking for Tony. Alex had told Gibbs about the conversation between Vance, Rabb and Tony and Gibbs was not happy. He to wanted justice for the dead agent and it appears they were not going to get it. He looked around and spotted Tony.

Gibbs watched as Ziva pulled her gun on Tony as she pushed him to the ground. Both Gibbs and Alex were stunned that she would pull her gun on Tony and started running toward the pair. "You weren't there!" they heard Tony say to Ziva as she got up and walked, ran away from Tony. Tony just laid on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Tony, are you alright?" Alex asked she reached his side. "Careful, don't move to fast." Gibbs helped Alex get Tony to his feet.

"You ok DiNozzo?"

"Yeah Boss, I'm good." Tony grimaced as he rolled his shoulders. He didn't think he broke anything new, but he could feel pain building across his back and ribs where he landed on the ground and Ziva pushed the gun in his side. "I guess you both saw that?"

Gibbs nodded. "Do you want to press charges? She assaulted you."

"No. I don't want anything to happen. I'm fine, just sore. Don't do anything you might regret later, Gibbs." Gibbs just looked at Tony and they walked back into the Mossad building.

Gibbs walked back to where Vance and Rabb waited. "She attacked DiNozzo, pushed him to the ground and put a gun in his side. What are you going to do about all this Director?"

Vance just looked at Gibbs and shut his eyes. Could this get any messier? What was he going to do now. He owed DiNozzo for taking one for the team. He realized he had underestimated DiNozzo. He would have to take another look at his agent when he got back to Washington. See where he would do the most good. One thing he did know was that Alex would be involved.

Gibbs continued to watch Vance as he thought through his next steps. "I need to talk to Director David. Once we have our conversation we shall see what happens next." Gibbs watched Vance walk out of the room and faced Rabb. "Is Tony clear now? Will he face any charges?"

"No, he's clear." Rabb smiled a small smile. "The Major wouldn't have it any other way. David may and should be facing charges on espionage when or should I say if, she goes back to the US. The US Attorney won't have a choice." Gibbs just closed his eyes. Ziva had saved his life and now she was heading toward trouble if she went back to the US.

The Directors met in David's office to talk about what had transpired. "He's good." David admitted. His report on DiNozzo had been wrong. Ziva had missed something when investing the MCRT. He would have to talk to her about that. Vance just smiled and took a thumb drive out of his pocket.

"Here is the information we got off the computer from Officer David's home."

"Ms. Suito, I believe. Please tell her thank you." Vance put out his hand to say goodbye to David.

The Mossad director looked at Vance before he left. He took a deep breath, "I have one more thing to tell you, when Ziva first arrived, she was working for Ari . . ."

**A Few Hours Later**

The group was waiting to get on the plane to go home. Tony, Alex and the Admiral boarded the C-130 first while Vance waited for Gibbs. Ziva got out of the car and walked to Gibbs. She faced him with her bag in hand. "I can't work with him. I can't be on the same team as him. I don't think he is telling the truth about Mich . . . Rivkin. I don't trust him and I can't be on the same team with him."

Gibbs just looked at Ziva as she talked. Did she really think he would trade her for DiNozzo? Tony was the finest young agent he knew. Tony was also following the orders Gibbs himself had given him. Gibbs had told him to keep on Rivkin. Gibbs glanced over and looked at her father. Did she really believe that she would be going back to the US without facing charges for her behavior regarding Rivkin. Maybe he needed to tell her what she faced. Instead he decided to do something different. Gibbs leaned in and kissed Ziva on the cheek. "Take care of yourself," was all he said as he turned and walked away.

Tony watched Gibbs enter the plane. "Boss, one light?" he asked. Gibbs just looked at the airman and indicated that it was time to go. Tony looked at Alex and he closed his eyes briefly. He knew it meant that Ziva wasn't coming back. She was gone. It wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't the outcome he wanted, but he was very happy to be going home with the lady next to him. They didn't care anymore who knew about them. They held hands all the way home with Alex's head resting on Tony's good shoulder.

Tony the Elephant, waiting in the bag to go home, was very happy.

**A/N: Ok, I received a request for Tony the Elephant so he is back. I also received a request on what would happen if Gibbs saw what Ziva did. I hope they both lived up to expectations. Thanks again for all the kind words, I really appreciate it.**

**Just a couple of more and we will draw to a close. Thanks for sticking with me. I state again, I don't own and all mistakes are mine.**


	15. Chapter 15

Alex stood on the balcony watching the MCRT team, watching Tony. It had been about two months since they had been back from Israel. Tony had finally healed and his arm was out of the sling. He and McGee and Gibbs continued to work as a team. All three missing Ziva. Alex felt a presence behind her and nodded to Gibbs as he stepped next to her.

Gibbs looked at Tony then back at Alex. "How is he doing?"

Alex looked at Tony then looked at Gibbs and she shrugged. "He's doing ok. As you know he likes to joke when he is upset. He misses his partner." Alex looked at McGee. "They both miss her."

Gibbs sighed quietly. "I know they do." Gibbs looked at Tony and then at Alex. He was debating whether or not to tell her what Ziva wanted him to do. Choose between the two of them. He didn't think he ever would tell Tony. It would break his heart. Tony would tell him that he should have chosen Ziva. That he wasn't worth it. Gibbs would never be able to convince Tony that he was worth that and much more to him. After all this time, Gibbs knew that he thought of Tony as his son, and since he had already lost his daughter, he was not giving up his son, no matter how much he cared for Ziva.

Gibbs phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs. Ok, we are on the way." Gibbs looked at Alex. "See you later Marine."

Alex smiled at Gibbs. "HooRaa"

Gibbs walked down the stairs and was heading toward his desk. "Got another dead petty officer." Both Tony and McGee groaned.

"Another meth overdose?" asked Tim.

"You know as much as I do McGee."

McGee looked at Tony. They stood there with bags in their hands and paused at their desk. "Tony, I think its time."

Tony and McGee looked at Gibbs and McGee started the conversation.

"Boss, we think its time to fill the empty chair."

Tony nodded. "The personnel files are starting to pile up on the desk."

Gibbs looked at both of the men and picked up a stack of files and put them on the empty desk and walked away. Tony went over to the files to pick them up. "No, not now." Tony put the files back down.

"We need to go through them and pick a woman agent. We need a female agent."

"Those are only female agents. Let's go."

**Over the next month**

Tony and McGee interviewed different candidates for Ziva's position. They had thought they had found one, but she came out of the interview with Gibbs crying. 'Strike One' was Gibbs only comment. It was not going well. They had another one come in, but she was not the dare devil they thought she was.

Tony and Alex were sitting at Marco's having dinner. Tony had Alex's hand in his and was playing with her fingers and staring at her. Alex tilted her head. "What?"

Tony just smiled at her. One of his real smiles. One that showed how much he loved her. She had helped him deal with Ziva staying in Israel; made him understand that it wasn't his fault. "I know things are changing. I know that I want you in my life forever." Alex smiled at Tony when he said this. "I know that what we have is rare. I am going to do everything I can to make it work."

Alex looked at Tony, she was getting a little concerned. Tony wasn't usually this introspective. Something was wrong. Tony looked at Alex. "We found out today, got it confirmed. Gibbs told us." Tony paused.

Alex took a deep breath. She thought she knew where this was going. "You found out about Ziva today, didn't you?"

"Yeah, Abby, McGee and I had been doing research. Gibbs came in and he told us what happened."

Alex linked her fingers with Tony, moved her chair closer to him. "Do you want to talk about this here or do you want to go home?"

"Let's go home. I will tell you all about it then." Alex and Tony got up and left. The drive home was quite. Tony drove to his condo. Once he had pulled up to his parking place, he went around the car and opened Alex's door. He took her hand and helped her out of the car. Hand in hand they walked toward his building.

They entered his apartment and Alex asked if he wanted a drink or just coffee. "Coffee please. It's a complicated story and I need to focus. I need to decide what to do." Alex walked over to the coffee maker and made a large pot. Once it was finished brewing she loaded the tray and walked over to the couch. Once they served the coffee and were comfortable Alex started.

"Ok, start talking." Alex said to Tony as she sipped the coffee. "Tell me what's going on. What are you planning to do."

Tony took a deep breath. "Alex, you know I love you right. Nothing is going to change that, but we, McGee, Abby and I are concerned that we haven't heard from Ziva. They have started to hack into Mossad." Alex closed her eyes when Tony said this. She should have known she would be leaving the lawyer behind when she walked in the door.

Tony gave a small smile to Alex. "I know, its wrong on so many levels, but I learned that an operative was lost in the desert. We needed to know if it's Ziva. We needed answers."

Alex just sighed. "Did you find your answers?"

"Yeah, we did. Abby had the laptop from Ziva's apartment. The files were in Hebrew. We knew that we needed to find out what Mossad knew so Abby and McGeek went to work. We found out she was on a mission and was on the Damacles. A boat out of Acaba. We learned that it went down in a storm in May." Alex watched as Tony's eyes got wet with tears. "I lost my partner Alex. I know we had problems, but she was my partner. I should have been backing her up."

Alex moved to sit next to Tony. "Tony, telling you that Ziva made her own choices isn't going to make you feel any better. Once she was involved with Mossad again, there was nothing that you could do. She could have walked away."

Tony leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. "I know. She knew that her father set her up, but she chose to stay and work for him. I know that. But," he looked at Alex, "it doesn't make it any easier."

Alex curled up next to Tony. "I know. So I guess the question is what are you going to do now?"

Tony looked at Alex, sat up, and said, "I am going to need your help."

Tony the Elephant sat in the corner wondering what was going to happen next.

**First, thanks for sticking with me over the last few months. I know that I am behind in writing and this is a very short chapter, but with the new job and everything else I have not been able to write. I do want to thank dbn2372 for at least trying to keep me on track. I don't think I would have even written this without his asking, so thanks. I promise the next chapter won't be so long to wait and will be longer. **

**Thank you for all the comments, followers, favorites and PM's. It means a great deal to me. **

**All mistakes are mine and since I didn't win that big power ball last month I still don't own. **


End file.
